True love never dies away
by Shuichi-kun shindo
Summary: VAMPIRE FIC Shuichi and Ryuichi survived a burning building. After two hundred years of thinking that they were dead. Yuki and the other's return to Tokyo finding them still alive, what will happen to are beloved lovers now.
1. Shuichi Shindo returns

Well Hi everyone it's me Liz but you guys can call my lizard that's been my nick name since 8th grade. Well I just got done with my first fan fiction of Inuyasha called saving Kagome. And know I'm going to start a fan fiction of Gravitation. I've read lots of Gravitation from you guys and I loved them all. I can't get enough of Yuki and Shuichi. There my favorite couples. He he. Yea yea I know I don't own Gravitation but I wish I did but don't. so here I go I hope you enjoy this. I enjoyed writing them.

CHAPTER 1: **Shuichi Shindo Returns**.

The moon was full, a slight breeze of wind, blew over Tokyo. The vampires and there feast were in alley ways. It was quiet except a young man running down the side walk, with a big smile on his face. He was on his way to the night club to tell the lead vampire that some one special was returning to Tokyo. When he turned the corner, he fell back wards from bumping into a stronger, taller man.

"Hey watch were your going buddy." Said Ryuichi, he got up and dusted the dirt from his butt.

"Well if you weren't in such a rush then you wouldn't have bumped into me Ryuichi." The older man, said while giving him a cold look.

Ryuichi's eyes widen, he knew that voice, he looked up and saw a tall, handsome blonde man standing in front of him, a smile creped across Ryuichi's face.

"Ah YUKI, it's only you. I'm sorry that I'm in such a rush, but I got good news for Hiro." Ryuichi jumped up and down with excitement.

"What… you found a dog for him to keep him happy." Yuki teased.

"Nope, even better, his friend NO wait his very very close, good friend is coming back to Tokyo tomorrow night, he would of came tonight but his plane broke down." Ryuichi took a deep breath from that long sentence.

"What, why doesn't he just fly on his own. Why does he need a plane?" Yuki had a confused look on his face.

Ryuichi stared at Yuki for a moment before bursting out in laughter.

"You think Shuichi's a vampire." Ryuichi fell back on his butt laughing so hard tears started to form.

Yuki just stared at him with a scared look on his face. ((like this 0.o he he))

"so his human, then." Yuki smiled.

"Yep, him and Hiro are good friends they did everything together." Ryuichi got back up and dusted the dirt from his clothes. "But when Shuichi's mom died he had to live with his dad in New York."

Ryuichi stopped smiling, his hair covered his eyes he paused for a minute then spoke in a sad voice. "Shuichi was sad to leave us behind, but it broke his heart when he had to leave Hiro behind." Tears ran down Ryuichi's face remembering the flashback of what happen on the dark rainy night. ((Flashback)).

"Hiro I'm sorry but shuichi can't live here no more." K puts his hands on Hiro's shoulders. "He still under age and his dad has fully owner ship on him till his 18."

"NOOO," Hiro ran out of the building all the way to the air port, he searched high and low for shuichi. When he turned his head he saw shuichi standing next to Ryuichi, Hiro yelled for him.

Shuichi turned his head and saw Hiro running towards him he droped his stuff and ran towards Hiro. Hiro wrapped his arms around Shuichi's and barred his head in his neck.

"Shuichi, don't leave me, please ill take care of you, please I can't lose you." Hiro started to cry.

"Shuichi please don't leave me." Hiro held him tighter.

Hiro felt another hand on his shoulder, he looked up and saw k Ryuichi was on the other side of him and placed a hand on Hiro. They both stared at each other and nodded both k and Ryuichi grabbed Hiro's arm back. Shuichi backed away, but before he did that Shuichi kissed Hiro on the cheek. No matter how much Hiro kicked and scream they didn't let go, all three were in tears. They hated to do this to Hiro but Hiro wouldn't have let Shuichi go.

"Goodbye Hiro I'll always love you." Shuichi had tears running down his face; he turned and started to walk to his plane. All he could hear was Hiro screaming his name over and over again. ((End of Flashback.))

Ryuichi stared at Yuki, but he could still hear Hiro calling Shuichi to come back.

"That's when Hiro stop caring; he stopped talking, until the head vampire bit him. So he can start talking and caring." Ryuichi looked away from Yuki. Then back at him rubbing his eyes. he placed a smile on his face. But Yuki kept a straight sad face.

"so that's why i'm in a hurry. Hiro will be happy. That he gets to see his friend." Ryuichi started to get all jumpy and excited.

"Well go then, you'll find Hiro at the Bloody Club." Yuki pointed to the right.

"Hey Yuki you should come met him tomorrow I know Shuichi would like you." Ryuichi laughed and ran off towards the club.

"Maybe I will." A smile creped across Yuki's lips the wind picked up the speed blowing his shiny blonde hair around along with his long black coat.

Ryuichi ran 3 blocks, he stopped in front of the Bloody club, He took deep breaths he walked up to the main door there was a lot of humans standing in line to get in but Ryuichi could only laugh.

"Yo, Lu is Hiro and the gang inside." Ryuichi walked up to the guard that blocks the door.

"Yo my man Ryuichi, yea their in." Lu moved out of the way so he could enter.

When Ryuichi entered the lights were dancing around the music blaring he looked around he saw many vampires feasting in corners he saw K, tomha, and Mika. Sitting at a table. He saw suguru leaning against a girl. He walked slowly to his friends table and sat down.

" Has anyone seen Hiro." Ryuichi yelled so they can hear him.

"yea, right be hind you." Tomha pointed.

"Hey kid your in my seat." Hiro said teasing him.

"Oh." Ryuichi got up and lets Hiro sit then Ryuichi sat on Hiro's lap. "you know, you should clean up before people see what you are." Ryuichi licked the blood that ran down his mouth.

"kid when we get home. I'm so getting you in bed." Hiro started to laugh as his hands touched Ryuichi's butt.

"now, now Hiro you might want to rest for tomorrow night." Ryuichi kissed Hiro's neck making him moan.

"oh what's happening tomorrow night." More moans came from Hiro as he started to squeeze his little lover's butt.

"Oh Shuichi is coming back t Tokyo." He stopped kissing Hiro's neck to see what he would do.

"WHAT…" Hiro jumped up making Ryuichi fall to the ground. Hitting his head on the table.

"Uh Hiro you just knocked out Ryuichi." K said pointing to a small body on the floor.

"AHHH what." Hiro picked up Ryuichi shacking him. "God I'm sorry wake up tell me what's going on with Shuichi."

"Uh Hiro his out cold." K again Pointed at Ryuichi.

"so you manage to knock out the little brat. Just because your friend is coming." Yuki said with a cold voice. Sitting down next to tomha.

"what do you know." Hiro hissed at him.

"Well I know more then you." Yuki's eyes narrowed and he started to stare at Hiro.

Hiro sat back in his chair, sitting Ryuichi on his lap, his legs wrapped around Hiro's waist. His head rested on his chest, Hiro rubbed Ryuichi's back and his rear.

"so then tell me what you know." Hiro looked back to Yuki with angry eyes.

Yuki loved getting Hiro pissed, He loved to tease. He moved the small hair out from his eyes.

"well all I know is shuichi is coming back to Tokyo tomorrow night, it seems that his dad didn't want him no more." Yuki paused and looked at all the sad faces.

"well tomorrow then well met Shuichi at the Tokyo airport." Mr. K got up and looked at everyone that was sitting at the table. "well lets get some rest then well meet at the airport at 9:00pm the sun is setting early." K stood there waiting for someone to speak.

"good tomorrow at 9 will meet and get Shuichi." Hiro stood up holding Ryuichi. " well i'm going to go will see you all tomorrow." Hiro walked off carrying Ryuichi.

"well i'm off to," Tomha stood up followed by Mika. "See ya till then."

"Well Yuki I'm going to get some rest. If Shuichi's the same as he was when he left then everyone's going to need rest."

K left the club leaving Yuki with a big Grin on his face. " so the boy is wild." Yuki got up and went home, and plopped down on his big bed and covered up. "I can't wait to meet him." Yuki said with a grin and fell asleep.

Meanwhile back at Hiro's home.

Hiro crawled off of Ryuichi licking his fingers Ryuichi was still moaning from the sex Hiro just gave him. Ryuichi cuddled up to Hiro putting his head on Hiro's chest, rubbing his belly.

"that was great," Ryuichi still panting.

"every night is great for you." Hiro rubbed Ryuichi's back.

"yea but you do it great." Ryuichi giggled.

"well thank you love and thanks for the info about Shuichi." Hiro smiled brightly.

"I knew you'll be please but not that pleased." Ryuichi teased. "I mean giving me good sex just because I said Shuichi was coming back."

"what makes you think I would give you good sex cause you told me that Shuichi is coming back." Hiro said in a cold voice.

Ryuichi's head shot up at Hiro's word he was close to tears. " but…but Hiro."

Hiro Putt's his pointer finger up to Ryuichi's mouth to make him quiet.

" like I was saying I wouldn't give you good sex I would give you great sex." Hiro said with a smile.

"Oh Hiro." Ryuichi jumped on him and gave him a big sexy kiss.

Hiro grabbed his butt and started to squeeze it " we should get to bed, we got to save our energy for tomorrow."

"but Hiro I want more of you." He whimpered still kissing Hiro's neck.

"I'll give you more tomorrow." Hiro kissed Ryuichi.

Ryuichi got off of Hiro and laid beside him holding Hiro's arm.

"you better keep that promise." He yawn and closed his eyes and fell asleep Hiro fell asleep shortly after Ryuichi.

Back in New York. The sun was bright the streets were bisy the sun was shinning in a dark room on top a pink headed figure. That was wraped in blankets. Tosing and turning. He awoke by the knock on his bedroom door.

"yes what do you want." The young man said holding his head in pain.

"huh. Sir you over slept. And you got two hours to get ready and be at the airport at 4."

The young man jumped up and ran to the door. " what you got to be kiddin."

"sorry Mr. Shindo but I don't joke around." The servent stepted inside.

" Well just don't stand there get all my stuff packed and taken to the airport while I go and take a shower." He ran in the bathroom and jumped in the showe. The survent packed and took all of Shuichi's sruff to the airport. And comes back for Mr. Shindo.

"Sir all your stuff Is waiting for you at the airport." The servent looked around for Shuichi he saw him on the floor he ran towards him. "Sir mister Shuichi are you ok."

Shuichi sat up holding his head. "yea I think so."

"sir you don't look to good." He placed a hand on Shuichi's forehead. "Sir you got a fever."

"yea I was up all night worrying myself." Shuichi stood up trying to keep his balance.

"yea I want to go." Shuichi smiled brightly.

The servent got Shuichi in the limo and took him to the airport when Shuichi got out of the car. Flashing of camera's and people screaming and reporters all around him.

"I thought nobody new I was going to be here." Shuichi waved at people.

"somebody must of told them." The servent pushed people back trying to get him in the airport.

When they made it Shuichi said good bye and ran to his plane. He sat first class he lend back looking out the window. "Well Guys im coming home." Shuichi closed his eyes he got dizzy from his fever. Soon after he took off he fell asleep.

Back in Tokyo airport.

Hiro and his friends sat in the lobby waiting for Shuichi they were watching the news.

"about 15 hours ago the lead singer of bad luck Shiuichi Shindo left New York airport to return to Tokyo." They started to show pictures of Shuichi of what he looked like. Before he left. Then they played one of the bad lucks concert.

"well…well is that the pip squeak." Yuki said in a cold voice. "his to small."

"Yuki what are you doing her." Hiro gave yuki a cold stare.

"K said I could come." Yuki sat down next to tomha.

"ok to tell you now its been 4 years we don't know what he looks like now or sounds like." Hiro rubbed his eyes. "and another thing he doesn't know were vampires so please keep your lips seald." Hiro hissed at Yuki.

But before yuki could say anything a bunch of screaming girls reporters started to run towards them.

"HUH Suguru I think we should run." Hiro jumped up and grabed Suguru by the arm and ran.

"what was that." Yuki had a shocking look on his face.

"fan girls." Ryuichi started to laugh.

"well it looks like I got to go and meet Shuichi." K walked out side what shocked k the most was the lot was covered with Fans reporters and others.

The plane door open and other popular singers exited everyone was very quiet waiting for Shuichi to appear in the door way. Then about 5 minutes later a shadow was now in the door way. Then the lights hit Shuichi's body. His hands were about his head his shirt was up showing his slim waist. Boys and girls were going crazy just the sight og him makes them all want to faint.

"Ladies and Gentlemen Shuichi Shindo has Return." The reporter got close to the plane wanting to talk to Shuichi.


	2. Blood shed

Hey guys it's lizard again… I'm already on my second chapter…guys just to let you all know this story is about 31 to 32,33 chapters long. So I do hope you enjoy… well I'll let you read know ok. (Starts to type chapter too la.lallalala singing in the rain la).

CHAPTER 2. **Blood shed**

Yuki wasn't paying much attention to Shuichi, but when the fans started to go wild, he looked up his eyes locked on with shuichi. Yuki's jaw droped a little Ryuichi giggled a little at the site of Yuki eyeing shuichi.

"Well Yuki if I didn't know better it seems that you got a crush on shuichi." Hiro looked at Yuki giving him a wink.

Yuki turned his head blushing. "You're thinking too much." Yuki was about to walk away, when they heard a gun shot. Yuki's head shot back to look to see if anyone was hurt. The one person he couldn't see was shuichi.

"Were did that gun shot come from." Hiro looked around 5 shadows from the roof top passed his eyes.

"Guys look up there." Hiro pointed at the roof top above.

"K go and get shuichi out of here, well take care of those men." Suguru yelled at k before jumping in thin air.

"I can't I got my hands full." K yelled up. "Yuki go get shuichi and get him the hell out of here."

Yuki nodded and started to push people out of the way to get to the plane. He ran up the stairs and went into the plane. He saw a pink headed kid sitting in the chair. Shuichi held his side yoke's eyes widen when he saw blood running down his hand to the floor. He walked next to him and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey kid are you ok." Yuki felt shuichi's head. "So you got a fever too."

Yuki lift shuichi's head he saw blood running down his mouth. Shuichi's eyes slowly opened to look at the older man that was in front of him. Then Shuichi's world went black.

"Don't worry kid I'll get you out of here."

Yuki picked shuichi up bridal style walked out of the plane and down the stairs, he ran away from the crowed when he thought the close was cleared he jumped the gate and flew to the hospital. Yuki waited in the waiting room for four and half hours in two hours the sun will rise. Then the doctor came in saying shuichi will be ok that he can go home. Yuki picked him up and walked out side.

"Dame what know, what I am going to do with this kid." Yuki looked down and turned his head blushing.

He walked to Hiro's house hoping he was home but he wasn't, he laid shuichi down on Hiro's bed covering him up. Waiting for Hiro to come home.

: In the ware house:

"Tell me were's your boss." Hiro held one of the snipers up by his throat.

"I'll never tell." The sniper yelled back.

"Find have it your way." Hiro's took his free hand and shoved it threw the man's stomach ripping out the insides.

He threw the body down and grabbed the other man that was helping to kill shuichi.

"Spit it out who's trying to kill my friend." Ryuichi pined the one man to the wall.

The man wasn't talking at all. So Ryuichi skunked his fangs in the man's neck. After he was done feasting he slit the mans neck open letting the rest of the blood spill on the floor.

"Hiro no one is talking." Tomha snapped the other one's neck.

"Maybe Mika got an answer after all she's a girl and guys do go crazy." Suguru said dropping the man he just killed.

"Come on you big stud, tell me who your working for and I'll give you all the pleasure you want." Mika started to kiss the man.

"Well put it that way, our boss's name is jin-yu (Jin-you) he owns the gun shop on maple." The man started to grind his body on hers.

"Thanks so much." A hand went right threw the man and back out.

"What took you love." Mika licked the blood off her arm.

"Sorry mika I was busy killing my food." Tomha kicked the dead corpse away from mika tomha got close to her and bit her neck playfully, rubbing and grinding his body on hers.

"Come on tomha not know we got to kill shuichi's sniper." Mika bit back.

"You two needs to stop." Hiro dropped the dead corpse on the ground

"So mika get the info." K smiled at her showing his red fangs.

"Yea his name is Jin-yu, he owns a buisness down at maple sty." Mika kissed tomha.

"Ok I want you all to go home now. I'll take care of Jin-Yo." Hiro smiled and flew off.

When Hiro left the others couldn't get out of the building the sun came up. So they waited till the sun sets.

"I hope Hiro made it there ok." Ryuichi sat down trying to clean the blood off of him.

"Don't worry knowing Hiro his strong." K laid down and rested his head on his hand.

"I Just hope Shuichi is ok," Mika lifted her head up.

"Yea knowing Yuki, he'll take his human life." Tomha hugged mika,

"Well let's just get some rest, and hope that Yuki won't pull a stunt like that." Ryuichi laid in a dark area.

They all laid down thinking of what Yuki might be doing to Shuichi. But thinking about that none of them could sleep. That afternoon in a dark basement on maple ST. Hiro was fighting Shuichi's Sniper. Hiro has fun shot wounds on his side and legs. He was getting pretty tired of Jin-yu's. Game.

"Come on Jin-yu come out and fight me, stop hiding behind that gun." He searched high and low.

"What's wrong vampire are you weak already." Jin-yu started to laugh. "I shot that kid because he was a vampire and we don't need more in Tokyo." Jin-yu shot his gun off at Hiro but missed him that time.

"So you think that Shuichi is a vampire." Hiro Laugh.

"What's so funny vampire." Jin-yu shot his gun off again.

Hiro snuck up behind Jin-yu. "Let me tell you." Hiro moved his lips up to his ear. "Shuichi is human." Hiro sharped claws went into Jin-yu's flesh then his whole hand went right threw Jin-yu and out the other side then he pulled his hand back out, Jin-yu's body fell to the floor his blood covered a big spot on the floor. Hiro left when the sun went down to go see Shuichi.

: Back at the house:

Shuichi was still asleep on the bed his fever just went back up Yuki was sleeping in a chair but fell out when the door slammed open. Ryuichi and the others were in the door way looking towards Shuichi's bed.

"Did you bite him?" Ryuichi hissed at Yuki.

"Oh yea his blood was good, NOOO I didn't bite him." Yuki Mocked Back.

Ryuichi ran towards Shuichi and checked his neck. The others followed.

"Well Shuichi is ok except his bandage needs to be changed." Tomha sat at the foot of the bed.

"Yuki you don't look so good." K looked at him.

"Well I haven't ate in two nights." Yuki said slowly.

"Well why don't you go get us food and well watch Shuichi." Ryuichi said with a smile.

A man stood in the door way against it. His narrow eyes didn't leaves Shuichi's body. "Ok everyone lets go get food." Ryuichi flew out of the room and out the door followed by tomha, K, Mika, and Suguru.

"Thanks for watching him were he much trouble." Hiro smiled at Yuki but Yuki didn't say anything.

Shuichi lets out a loud moan when he tossed to his stomach.

"Let's go down stairs if we don't his going to wake up.

"How do you know?" Yuki said in a cold voice.

"I know his moans." Hiro said as he exits the bedroom to go down stairs.

Yuki got up and covered the kid for some reason he didn't want to leave the kid but he didn't want to wake him. He shuts the lights off and went down stairs.

Hiro sat in a chair, His leg crossed over on top the other. Hiro was reading Shuichi's Lyrics that was in one of his bags. Yuki sat on the couch watching Hiro's every movement he made.

"So, how the fight go." Yuki said in an anger tone.

"It went well; Jin-yu shot Shuichi thinking he was one of us." Hiro's eyes didn't leave the lyric book.

"So tell me, what did you mean you know his moans." Yuki said in a curious tone.

"I know all his moans, from happy, sad, board, to annoyed. I even know his sex moans. Well his turn on moans." Hiro's eyes went on Yuki. He was surprise that Yuki wanted to know more about Shuichi. "Tell me, you never did tell me my Answer to my question earlier." Hiro had a smirk on his face.

"Well I…" Yuki was interrupted by a door that opened from up stairs followed by foot steps coming down the stairs.

They looked towards the stairs where a pink headed boy stood, Shuichi walked to the bathroom.

"Hello Shuichi." Hiro said in a teasing voice.

Shuichi lets out a loud moan and shuts the bathroom door.

"What was that about?" Yuki turned around confused.

"That was one of Shuichi's moans saying "don't talk to me, or I'll kill you thing." Hiro just laughed at what Shuichi did.

All of a sudden, they heard the door swing open hitting the wall, they both jumped. Shuichi stood in the doorway staring at Hiro with a big smile on his face. His eyes started to water.

"Come know Shuichi." Hiro smiled softly at him.

"HIRO" Shuichi ran and jumped over the couch and landed on his lap. "Oh I missed you" Shuichi wrapped his thin legs around Hiro's slim waist.

"I missed you too kid." Hiro hugged Shuichi in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry that it took me so long to get back here." Shuichi moved his hand away from Hiros side to move his hair from his eyes Shuichi looked at his hand and his eyes widen.

"Hiro you're bleeding." Shuichi ripped his shirt off and he then opened Hiro's shirt he saw wounds everywhere. Shuichi wrapped his shirt around Hiro's waist and he ran to the bathroom. He grabbed all the medical supplies and ran back the living room.

"Shuichi are you ok." Hiro raised his eyebrow.

"I'm ok but you're hurt." Shuichi took a warm wet wash rag and started to clean the blood up, and then he wrapped some bandages around all his wounds.

"There feel better." Shuichi smiled at him, a smile that can turn people on.

"Yes much better, but I think we should…" Hiro got up and walked close to Shuichi his whole body got close to his. "We should fix you know." Hiro placed a hand on Shuichi's hip and removed his hand and showed Shuichi his blood.

"AHHH, why am I bleeding?" Shuichi started to scream and started to panic.

"Would you stop screaming?" Yuki stood up and grabbed both of Shuichi's arms and held it up in the air… "If you don't stop you're going to make your wounds even bigger."

Shuichi looked up at the handsome older male, he started to blush. "Who are you?"

Hiro noticed something but didn't say anything. "His name is Eire Yuki, but we all call him Yuki.

Hiro shook his head, smiling he took a wet rag, and without him noticing he placed it on Shuichi's wound. Shuichi's eyes widen and he let out a scream that could break class.

The door swung open and all three looked to see who it was, Ryuichi, Tomha, and the others stood in the door panting from running when they heard him scream.

"Hello guys" Yuki lets go of Shuichi's arms.

"We were trying to dress his wound and I forgot he hates to be touched on his wounds." Hiro's head peeked out from beside Shuichi's stomach.

"Shuichi" Ryuichi Jumped in the air and landed on Shuichi. He caught Ryuichi, but they both fell on the couch. "I'm so glad you back."

"Ryuichi you're hyper then ever I see." Shuichi gave him a hug

"Oh great know were going to have two hyper rugrats on our hands." K rubbed his head

Shuichi and Ryuichi both sat up and at the same time they cocked their heads and gave a big loving puppy dog eyes. "Oh come on were not that bad." They both said together. And they both laugh.

"Well the night is young so lets party." Ryuichi grabbed Shuichis hand and pulled him out the door. "See you all at the club."

"Ok" Hiro smiled then his eyes widen "wait Noo." Hiro and the others ran out the door and ran to stop Ryuichi.

Hiro caught up and grabbed Ryuichi pulled him over his shoulder.

"Hey no fair." Ryuichi started to laugh.

"Ease up Hiro, Ryuichi's right stops being a butt and have fun." Shuichi smiled.

Hiro didn't say anything he never yelled at Shuichi. "Will have fun but not at the club." Hiro added and placed a smile on his face.

They all went to a Karaoke bar instead. Ryuichi and Shuichi singed all night, then bad luck was yelled out in the bar, so Hiro and suguru got on stage, Hiro started to play the guitar and suguru played the keyboard, the lights hit Shuichi and he began to sing.

"_There comes a time,_

_When you need someone,_

_To be by your side,_

_When you feel lonely,_

_There's always someone there,_

_To hold you threw the night, to keep you safe, to keep you warm,_

_To keep you away from harm... _

_There always someone there,_

_When you need a friend,_

_When you need someone to care,_

_Call out my name, and I'll be there._

_To keep you safe._

_There's always someone there,_

_To hold you threw the night,_

_To keep you safe, to keep you warm,_

_To keep you away from harm………, _

_There's always someone there."_

The light started to dime down and people started to clap their hands and started to whistle. The bad luck band bowed and got off stage and sat down at the table.

"Wow Shuichi your voice has improved." Tomha said in an impressed voice.

"Yea I had been practicing a lot." Shuichi winked at him.

"Here you are sir." The waitress handed Shuichi a big glass of water.

"But I didn't order this." Shuichi looked the glass than at the waitress.

"It's on the house." The waitress laughed. "We give out free drinks to the winner of the contest, enjoy."

"That's wired we were in that contest and we didn't get nothing." Hiro looked at suguru then back at Shuichi.

"Well I am thirsty." Shuichi picked up the glass and drunk it all. And puts the glass down. His face was red. "Man that doesn't taste like water."

"Cause it wasn't water." Yuki stared at Shuichi he wanted to laugh but held it back.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Shuichi you're looking sexier then the last time we met." A strange man stood in the shadows.

Shuichi knew who it was, his eyes went wide and he started to shake bad. He nearly fell back when he looked up. He saw his nightmare. And everyone that sat next to Shuichi wondered why he was this scared.

"Come know Shuichi why do you look so scared." The man stepped out of the Shadow followed by 3 other guys that really got Shuichi scared.

Hiro stood up and went behind K he was about to slug those men.

"Come know Hiro I just wanted to bring back old memories between me and Shuichi."

The man walked behind Shuichi and wrapped his arm around him. "Shuichi do you remember what happen 5 years ago." He said in a teasing voice.

Shuichi didn't say anything he just got scardier and he started to cry.

A/n

HEY GUYS please review my story… it's the weekend so im glad. Plus today I gave blood and im tired and weak.


	3. Old memorizeand the first kiss

HEY ANIME LOVER'S sorry that I didn't update these pass couple of days (sighs) I have a finial exam for physics class which is fun cause I get to decorate all 25 vocabulary pages with anime. You see Mrs. Hunt our Physics teacher is a big anime lover and her whole class room is nothing but anime and when class begins the first thing she says is "ALRIGHT HUMANS PLEASE BE SEATED" which I find pretty cool. Any ways I've been doing my exam and well I'm not done yet but I know you guys want an update. I know THAT MY GRAMMER IS NOT GOOD SORRY IM NOT AND ENGLISH TEACHER AND I HATE ENGLISH. But I do like to make up things I know so far I didn't get any complaints about my Grammer yet but I know soon I will. Lol well here's the story…..

**CHAPTER 3**: Old memorize and the first kiss.

Shuichi shook his head and his mind went back 5 years ago in the park. ((Flashback))……..

……….. "Man, I hope this medicine will work on Hiro." Shuichi puts the medicine in the bag and walked out of the store, he look at his clock… "OH…man its 9:00pm already." Shuichi ran and took a short cut through the Park. He stopped when he saw 3 males standing in front of him.

"Uh… I need to get through I got someone sick I need to take care of." Shuichi started to panic when they got closer to him.

"I think your friend can wait… GET HIM!" They got Shuichi down on the ground, and one of the males ripped his pants off." Now be good and this wont hurt."

"NOO, get away from me HELP." Shuichi screamed loud but nobody came.

Just then Shuichi felt a bad horrible pain shoot up his back, when the male thrusted into him. He continued to scream but still nobody came. Shuichi felt the male pull himself out of him.

"Now if you tell anyone what happen I'll kill your friend Hiro, better yet if I see your face in Tokyo I'll kill him." The man and his friends ran off.

Shuichi manage to get his pants on. He looked at the clock it was 11pm Shuichi gathered his stuff and ran home. He got into the bathroom and washed the blood off from his mouth and his sore area. He went up stairs and gave the medicine to Hiro.

((End of Flash back))…

Shuichi lowered his head and begin to cry.

"Ahh so you do remember." The male teased.

Hiro and the others were getting angrier by the minute. Yuki was confused.

"So what happen 5 years ago?" Yuki asked calmly. "Alls we know that his mom died." Yuki added.

"What's this you still didn't tell your friends, and you lied to them." The male shock his head. "Shuichi you know dang well your mom is still alive."

Shuichi's friends were shocked; Shuichi on the other hand was feeling sicker.

"Why don't you tell your friends what really happen 5 years ago in the park." The older man said in a more lusting voice.

Shuichi stood up quickly "I'm going home I don't feel good." Shuichi started to walk towards the exit.

"I'm coming with you." Hiro jumped up.

"NO!" Shuichi yelled. "I just want to be alone." Shuichi said in a calmer voice tears ran down his face and he turned and ran out the door.

"My some ones mad." The older man said.

Hiro turned around and sat back down, eight anger cold eyes stared at them.

"Tell us, bastard what did you do to Shuichi." Tomha said in a killing voice.

The man sat down with an evil smile. "Well you could say that boy could win first place in a screaming contest." The older man laugh, then Hiro's eyes widen in fear he stood up fast knocking his chair over.

"You didn't do that to him did you?" Hiro showed his sharp teeth at them.

"It all depends on what I did." The older man grinned.

"What Hiro is asking you peace of shit, did you rape him." Yuki stood up staring at the man with those killing eyes of his.

"Well, since you put it that way." The older man started to laugh. "Yes I did."

Everyone at that table had a scared shock look on their faces. Hiro got very angry. "Yuki go find Shuichi, protect him until we get there, me and the rest were going to have some fun." Hiro's eyes never left the older man, who was now not laughing.

Yuki got up and ran out the door. Hiro and the other's grabbed the man and his friends and dragged them outside.

"Were going to kill you for what you did." Hiro's and his friends showed of their teeth and their eyes glowed red, and their nails grew larger and longer.

Yuki searched everywhere for Shuichi he was actually scared that Shuichi did something stupid. But yuki's eyes caught a small pink boy sitting on a bench under a light his legs curled up to his chest and his head rested on his knees. He's been crying yoke could tell.

Yuki walked up and sat down next to him. "Kid I'm sorry for what happen." Yuki tried to cheer him up.

"You know it happen right here, in this park under this light." Shuichi continued to cry. "I was weak and scared."

For the first time; Yuki actually listen, he actually started to care. Yuki realized what he was doing but he didn't care.

"Well if it makes you feel better, I too was raped when I was young." Yuki's hair covered his eyes. Not saying another word. Shuichi's eyes lay on Yuki's body. "I'm sorry to here that."

"Nah, don't mention it. It was a long time ago." Yuki kept a straight face.

Shuichi wanted to smile, but he didn't "so is Hiro mad at me."

"For what"

"For not telling him when it happens, for leaving for 5 years of fear." Shuichi wanted to cry, but he felt happy around this Yuki for some reason.

"Cause they would kill Hiro if I did tell, and I love my friend, and if he died, who will return that love to me." Shuichi cried again, he though about a world with out Hiro.

Yuki couldn't take much more of his crying. Yuki hugged him "Shuichi stop crying you'll ruin your beautiful face of yours." Yuki blushed realizing what he was doing. Shuichi's face was beat red, he didn't what to do, so he laid his head on his should his notice rubbed up against Yuki's neck. "Why does this feel normal?"

Yuki pulled away from Shuichi but his arms were still around the boy's waist. "I don't know why this feels normal. But…" Yuki's month was sealed by Shuichi's lips.

Yuki's eyes widen in shock. He removed his hands from Shuichi's waist and placed them on the boys shoulder. He wanted to pull away. But it felt nice to him. Shuichi pulled away from Yuki's lips and got up. Yuki moan of the lost of his kiss. Shuichi stood beside Yuki. Yuki opened his eyes to see Shuichi gone. Then he felt a hand on his should he looked up and saw Shuichi. The young boy pushed Yuki back to were his back was pressed up against the bench. "Shuichi are you o…." his lips were sealed by Shuichi's small soft lips. The boy sat on Yuki's lap wrapping his legs around the older man's waist. Shuichi was licking Yuki's lips begging for entrance. Yuki opened his mouth and the small boys tongue slithered inside Yuki's warm mouth when their tongue's touched both males started to moan. Their tongues wrestled for a while. Then Yuki and Shuichi took turns biting and sucking on each other's lips.

Yuki can feel Shuichi's erection threw their clothes. And Shuichi can feel the same for Yuki. The Younger male started grinning his body on the older man which made Yuki moan out in pleasure. Shuichi stopped moving he pulled away from Yuki's lips. Shuichi rested his forehead on Yuki's Shoulder. Yuki lets out a moan of lost.

"What had enough?" Yuki was out of breath and so was Shuichi.

"No… but were going to have to finish later because I'm getting dizzy." Shuichi laugh. "I swear that wasn't water I drunk."

Yuki started to laugh. "Cause it wasn't water, kid." Yuki continued to laugh.

"Heh" Shuichi closed his eyes, he started to breath normal.

"Well we better get to the house Hiro might be worried." Yuki went to move but Shuichi didn't... "Hey kid, are you dead."

Shuichi just moaned he didn't want to leave. "Stay here, its nice out, the wind feels good." Shuichi mumble. But Yuki understood. So he laid Shuichi down on his lap.

Yuki ran his fingers threw the boys pink hair. Yuki closed his eyes he rested his head on his hand; he kept his ears opened to hear if anyone was coming. The wind blew lightly over the two males. Yuki noticed that Shuichi had a fever again. But he didn't want to move him. Just then a gust of wind blew over them Yuki's eyes flew opened when he saw who was in front of him, he just closed his eyes.

"So you guys have fun." Yuki said with a laugh.

"Yea you should have seen them squirm." Ryuichi popped is head out from behind Hiro.

"So what did you two do?" Hiro added and placed a smirk on his face when he saw both yuki and Shuichi's lips red.

"I didn't know what you're talking about." Yuki looked away blushing Knowing that Hiro was staring at he read lips.

"So how is Shuichi doing?" Tomha sat down at the other side of the bench.

"Well, he told me more about what happen why he ran, and why he lied to you all." Yuki looked down at Shuichi then back up at Hiro.

"So what did he tell you?" Mika lend up against the tree cleaning her nails.

"Well he said it happen at this spot. He said that his rapper was going to kill his good friend if he saw him or hear him say anything about what happen." Yuki continued to play with Shuichi's hair. "So he left to protect his friend and his life." Yuki stopped when he felt Shuichi move.

"So who was his good friend that he wanted to protect." Hiro was curious to know.

"Well Hiro I thought that would be easy at this point." Yuki stared at him.

"I get it, he was protecting me." Hiro felt a guilt coming on.

"Bingo." Yuki felt Shuichi move and he looked over and saw him sitting up still asleep. "Shuichi are you ok."

Shuichi stretched his body and cuddled up to Yuki wrapping his arms around the older man's waist.

"Well it looks like Shuichi is starting to like you." Ryuichi smiled big.

"So Yuki please tell why are both of you lips red." Suguru was smirking at the thought.

"It's cold out here, we should get the kid inside, he already has a fever." Yuki blushed even redder.

Shuichi made a funny noise that sounded like a pleasure moan. Then he started to talk in his sleep. "Uh Yuki." Shuichi smiled then cuddled even closer to Yuki. Everyone got close to Shuichi wanting to hear more of what he was going to say.

"Oh yuki, your lips are so warm and soft." Shuichi moaned again this time he hugged Yuki.

Everyone's face was bet red Yuki's was redder.

(((Yuki looks at the narrator. "Oh come on you could of mad him say something else." Yuki blushed.)))

(((: Narrator.)) "Hey I though it was funny." Turns head and laugh.

"So you guys made out huh." Tomha wanted to laugh. But when he looked at Hiro his smile went away.

"Would you guys take Shuichi home me and Yuki needs to talk. And Ryuichi clean that wound ill be home to heal that." Hiro kept his eyes on Shuichi and Yuki.

"Sure thing Hiro." K took Shuichi and puts him over his shoulder. And they all followed K.

Hiro sat next to Yuki he crossed his leg over his other and he spreaded his arms out laying them on the bench.

"Yuki do you know how hard it is for a person to just find out that his friend was raped." Hiro kept a straight face but not once did he look at Yuki.

Hiro was surprised normally Yuki hated everyone or anything but Shuichi changed him in a way.

"No Yuki all I'm saying is that I don't want Shuichi hurt." Hiro had a sad face on.

Yuki didn't understand what Hiro was talking about, but he had an idea.

"Listen if you and Shuichi ever do get close, please don't hurt him." Hiro stood up and smiled at Yuki.

"Because if you hurt him, Ill kill you." Hiro walked away but Yuki just smiled and walked behind him.

When they got to the house they opened the door and found everyone asleep but Ryuichi.

"Hey Ryuichi what are you doing up when everyone is asleep." Hiro looked over Ryuichi's body to see if he was hurt.

"Well I was waiting for you guys to come home I didn't want to fall asleep knowing Shuichi is in the tub with water." Ryuichi was sweating badly.

"Why is he in the tub fill with water?" Yuki gave Ryuichi a cold stair.

"Well for one thing it's not full. Second his fever was high so I stuck him in there."

"Well your so kind, now lets go and fix your wound, but first lets get them down stairs in the basement."

Hiro and yuki placed Tomha, Mika, k and Suguru downstairs in the darkroom were no sunlight could get in. Then Hiro took Ryuichi up stairs to his room. Yuki walked slowly to the bath room he saw something that made him blush so hard that his noise started to bleed. Shuichi was completely naked only a small towel covered Shuichi's area. But Shuichi erection was showing. He felt the water and he drained it. Yuki got undress but kept his boxers on. He got in the tub and lend Shuichi back to rest on his chest Yuki felt his head his fever broke but Shuichi was shaking he turned the water on. He relaxes feeling the water rise and feeling Shuichi breath going in and out. Yuki closed his eyes and placed his hands on Shuichi's chest.

Then Yuki felt the water stop moving and the water turned off. He opened his eyes slowly. Seeking Hiro looking at him.

"Hey I'm not hurting him." Yuki growled at him.

"I know I just thought that you and Shuichi looked so comfortable. That it would be a pain to move to shut the water off." Hiro giggled

"Oh" Yuki felt Shuichi move the boy turned to his side the towel slid off showing his area.

"Well I better go you have fun Know." Hiro blushed as he turned.

Yuki went to grab the towel but felt a warm hand grab his.

"No leave it, it feels good not to be covered." Shuichi lets go and his hand made a splash in the water when It landed.

Yuki just blushed getting a good view of the boy's erection. Shuichi moved this time he got closer to Yuki he laid his head on his shoulder the boys erection touched Yuki's erection. The boy started to lick and kiss Yuki's nick. After a while Shuichi started to move his body up and down on Yuki making their erections grained on each other. Yuki closed his eyes. Small moans accepted from his mouth. Yuki heard a small giggle. He opened one eye and saw Ryuichi and Hiro looking at him in the door way/ slowly he picked up the soap and threw it at them. Shuichi didn't even notice that He was being watch and he continued to grin his body on Yuki's.

The soap was caught by K. He to was speechless Tomha and Mika to was enjoying the show Suguru was out of it sleep walking again. Yuki pointed his finger, and told them to get. But they wouldn't move. Suguru hit his head on the door that what made Shuichi Jump. He looks towards the door. Everyone ducked out of the way he was going to go back to what he was doing until he saw Suguru walking by with his eyes shut and his hands out in front of him.

"Is Suguru sleep walking?"

K got nervous Shuichi saw a hand grab Suguru's Shirt and pulled Suguru out of sight. Shuichi giggled and pulled the shower curtain closed. Shuichi started to lick up and downYuki's white chest. Yuki was so much enjoying this.

"Yuki do you want to continue this in you room." Shuichi bit Yuki's exposed nipples teasing him.

Yuki growled but he knew he wasn't going to get Shuichi alone when he has people watching him. Shuichi got up and wrapped a towel around him and exited the bath room and entered Yuki's room Yuki got out and drained the water. He wrapped a towel around him and he to exit the bathroom but before he entered hid room he opened Hiro's door and everyone fell out onto the floor.

"You all need to get in bed. Know and if you spy on me or Shuichi ill kill you all." Yuki entered his room and locked it.

"Dame oh well Ryuichi I'm feeling Horney let's play." Hiro said with a big smile.

"Yah" Ryuichi Jumped in bed jumping on it waiting for Hiro.

Hiro slammed and locked the door he left everyone out side.

"Oh man." Tomha and Mika blurted out before dashing down stairs to the basement.

"Huh…were…what's going on." Suguru woke up.

"Nothing." K pulled him and carried him on his shoulder.

"Was I sleeping walking again?" Suguru rubbed his eyes like a child would do.

"Go back to sleep kid." K patted him on the back.

"Ok" Suguru fell back to sleep.

: BACK IN YUKI'S ROOM:

Shuichi laid on the bed his towel still wrapped around him. Yuki got on the bed and slowly crawled up to Shuichi Yuki's mouth touched the towel. Then he bit the towel and slowly pulled it off of him he threw it off the bed. Shuichi gasped when the cold air hit his erection. Yuki placed his hands on Shuichi's hips and pulled him to were Shuichi was under him Yuki took his towel off and threw it on the floorThen he puts his whole weight on Shuichi. The older man started to kiss the boys neck while playing with the boys small nipples. Shuichi arched his back and he lets out a loud moan. Small whimpers cam from the older man's mouth Yuki's hand wondered down the boy's side all the way down to the boys hardness he started toying with it. Shuichi lets out a few soft moans.

"Yuki…." Shuichi said then he lets out a few more moans.

"What"

"Take me now."

"Ok" Yuki got up and got some lube from his dresser he got some on his hand and he placed it on his hardness. He walked back over to his bed and he spreaded Shuichi's legs. He placed on finger next to the boy's hole. Yuki bent down and started to kiss the boy. When Shuichi lets out that pleasurable moan. Yuki pressed his finger up against the boy's hole and he slowly entered him. Shuichi shivered when the older man's finger was inside him. Yuki then added a second finger he started to go in and out of the boy Yuki didn't know if Shuichi was shivering because he was scared or if he was cold… but he would stop if he told him too. Yuki pulled his fingers out of his new lovers and he got on top of him.

Yuki placed both hands on Shuichi's hips the boy speared his legs wider.

"Shuichi I'm going to enter you tell me when the pain gets too much."

Shuichi nodded, and Yuki pressed his hardness up against his lover's hole. He started to kiss his lovers neck. But moved his lips away from Shuichi's neck. Yuki gave Shuichi a long passionate kiss and he slowly entered Shuichi.

Shuichi gasped when Yuki entered him he started to tense up and he pulled on the sheets.

"Yuki…" Shuichi's lip was covered by Yuki's lips.

Yuki started to pump slowly into Shuichi… Yuki knew that his lover wasn't feeling the pleasure. So Yuki grabbed his lover's hardness and started to pump him.

Shuichi relaxed letting Yuki take him all the way. The pain turned into pleasure. Both males were close to their climax. Yuki gave a few good pushes and a few good pumps to Shuichi's hardness and at the same time both released. Shuichi got it all over him and Yuki's hand. Yuki licked it off his hands and off of Shuichi's belly then he took the towel and cleaned up the rest. Yuki fall next to Shuichi who was still painting hard. The small boy had his eyes closed. And he was lying there naked. Yuki then pulled his small lover close to him. Shuichi was known much happier he cuddled very close to the man and laid his head on Yuki's chest. Shuichi fell asleep. But Yuki stayed awake to watch him sleep. Soon after the sun rose Yuki had fallen asleep as well.

The house was very quiet for several hours… that's the way he liked it.


	4. Shuichi's Secerts

Hey everyone I hope you are doing well. I'm great. Graduation is coming up for me (sniff sniff) I don't know why I am sad but I'm going to miss all my friends. Some of them are going to college and well yea. I might be going to the military after college I'm not sure my friends are trying very hard to stop me from going. Well here's chapter 4 sorry it's taking so long.

CHAPTER 4: Shuichi's Big Secrets.

The night shy covered Tokyo. At Hiro's house eight anger vampires sat in the living room. They looked at the clock to the door. Just then the door open and Shuichi jump inside.

"Hello I'm home." Shuichi looked at his friends. "huh are you guys ok." Shuichi wasn't smiling no more.

"Were have you been, you had us all worried sick." Hiro got up and Hugged Shuichi.

"I'm sorry but I had to leave my boss called me and told me that I had to come in today." Shuichi smiled.

"What boss?" Yuki jumped up.

"My day and night job." Shuichi added.

"But you got a good job singing at the NG making music." Touma said.

"Well this happen 5 years ago in New York. You see my dad made me stop singing and well I took this really cool job." Shuichi puts his coat back on. "and they said that they needed to go to Tokyo. So I had to go, they had to restart the machines so that's were I've been this whole time." Shuichi took deep breaths.

"Oh so what cool job is it." Mika was interested actually they all were.

"Well it's a big secret so you can't tell." Shuichi smiled.

They all shooked their heads waiting for him to spill the secret.

"Nah, you'll have to find out." Shuichi giggled.

"WHAT!" Yuki gave Shuichi a cold stair.

"I have to go back to work, my boss told me I could invite you guys to come and see what I do." Shuichi was jumping up and down. "Good come on."

They left the house and Shuichi showed them the way. When they got there. It looked old and run down building.

"Huh kid where's the door." Hiro looked at the building.

Shuichi just laugh and he rolled up his sleeves. He touched a button and a hand scanner opened up.

**_Please place your hand here._**

Shuichi placed his hand on the scanner it scanned his hand with a loud click at the end.

**_Welcome master shuichi._**

The door opened and Shuichi entered the others stood there stun didn't know to move or run.

"Come on you guy's." Shuichi waved his hand."

They entered a small white room the door closed and a small box appeared.

"**_Enter ID."_**

Shuichi pressed in his ID……………

"_**Voice activated"**_

"This is Shuichi Shindo vice president of the V.H. Organization."

"**_Access granted what floor."_**

"5th please." The elevator went up.

"So Shuichi are you part of a government or something." Hiro asked in a scared voice.

"No silly the government doesn't know what were doing." Shuichi giggled.

"So what is a V.H. Organization?" K asked not really sure he wanted to know.

Shuichi turned around and placed a hand in his coat. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at them. "I'm a vampire hunter." The elevator door opened and Shuichi stepped out and threw the gun to a person next to him. "Hey Ralph. Fix that gun."

The other's were scared shitless Suguru fainted but K caught him before he fell. They wanted to get the hell out of here.

"Come again Shuichi." Yuki said thinking that if he had a heart beat it would jump out of his body and run.

"I'm a vampire hunter." Shuichi turned when he felt a small hand tap his leg; he turned around and spotted a small little girl. "Aww how did you get in here."

The little girl smiled, her fangs showed.

"Oh thank god Shuichi grab her before she gets away." One of the Scientist yelled.

The little girl ran behind Shuichi clinging on for dear life, Her small nails went into his legs.

"You guys just forget about her I'll seal with her." He looked down at the small girl and smiled.

"Yes sir." The Scientist ran off.

Shuichi bent over and tickled the little girl, she lets go and starts to laugh. He picked her up and carries her to the stairs the other's followed.

"You guys wait here only employee and staff can enter in this parts. But there's a window right there you can watch." Shuichi and the little girl entered the room.

The guys went to the window to watch. Shuichi sat the girl on the table and he taped her noise and smiled. He walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a medical kit and a few things and sat them on a tray. He pulled the tray to the table and he jumped up on the table and sat next to the girl. He pulled his leg up and ripped his pants. Showing the deep bloody claw marks. He poured alcohol on the wounds and begin to wipe the blood off then he gave himself a shot. Then he bandaged his legs up. Then he sat on the edge letting his legs dangle over the table. He was talking to the girl.

"You know one of these days Shuichi is going to get bit by those things and his going to become the hunted." A big man walked out and looked at Shuichi through the window.

"Oh and why do you say that?" Hiro turned to see the man that stood behind him.

"Because that boy is nice to vampires, well only the kids, he killed 100 vampires that's more then any one here but he gets soft spots for kids," Then man sighed "oh I'm sorry I'm Mr. Yosho I'm his boss." He smiled and shook Hiro's hand.

"So his that good at killing." Yuki turned even whiter.

"Yes but I try to keep him from getting out of hand." A young man stood next to Hiro.

"Ahh. Mr. Shindo late again I see." Mr. Yosho pointed at his clock.

"I'm sorry sir." He smiled at him.

"I swear if you weren't Shuichi's brother I would have fired you years ago." Mr. Yosho shocked his head.

"WHAT you guys are brothers." Hiro started to freak out.

"yea." He blushed and walked to the window and knocked on it.

Shuichi ran out of the room and hugged him.

"Happy to see me." Shuichi smiled.

Shuichi looked at Hiro and the other's with stuns in there eyes.

"Oh, Hiro this is Mikie. His my younger brother."

"Huh Shuichi I never new you had one." Hiro said in a calm angry voice.

"Neither did I till I can to my dads." Shuichi just laugh.

"Huh guys can we go home Suguru isn't feeling good and I'm tired." K and the other's started to whine about it.

"Sure, hey Mikie were are you staying at." Shuichi looked over at him.

"Oh I visited mother and she begged me to stay." Mikie started to laugh.

"Let me tell Rana (rain-a) bye and well get out of here." Shuichi entered the room.

"So Mikie I'm glad to meet you." Hiro smiled and shook his hand.

"I'm glad to finally met you all's Shuichi ever talked about was you guys." Mikie began to laugh…but then a loud boom came from the other room.

They ran inside finding Shuichi on the ground, Rana was holding his leg.

"Shuichi you ok." Mikie asked.

"Yea but is seems that she doesn't want me to leave." Shuichi laughed.

"Yea because today those scientists that was chasing her was suppose to kill her so she feels safe near you." Mr. Yosho stated.

"Aww what will happen when I leave."

"She'll be put to death." Mr. Yosho added.

Shuichi didn't say a word; he got up Rana still clanged to Shuichi's leg. He walked up to the boss Rana still on his leg.

"Oh not again." Mr. Yosho rubbed his head.

"PLEASE". Shuichi was close to tears he placed those puppy dog eyes on.

"Not the dog eyes." Mr. Yosho just stood there, then he gave in. "find but if you get bitten don't come crying to me…."

"Don't worry" Shuichi wanted to jump but Rana was still on his legs.

"Well guys lets go" Yuki wanted to get out of there fast.

"Mikie call me when you get home, mom has Hiro's number." Shuichi waved at him and started to walk down the stairs.

They entered the elevator, nobody said a word when the got out of the building everyone started to fill better,

"I never wanted to go back in that building" Hiro shook his head.

"Hey Shuichi you hear that." K turned around and looked at Shuichi.

"Hey kid are you ok." Mika bent down at his level. "Why are you crying?"

"Would some body please, get this kid of my leg, her nails are cutting me deep."

Yuki walked over and pulled Rana off. "Happy".

"Noo. That hurt." Shuichi's leg was bleeding and it was dripping down on the ground.

Yuki handed Rana to Hiro; Rana rested her head on his shoulder yuki picked up Shuichi bridal style.

"You big baby." Yuki yelled at him.

"Oh yea well let me dig my nails in you and see how that feels." Shuichi continued to cry.

"Go ahead, but make sure were having sex before you do it that's what turns me on the most." Yuki laughed.

"Ass" Shuichi said coldly.

"Yea I have one and so do you and let me tell you yours is sexy." Yuki giggled grabbing his butt.

They entered the house and Shuichi Quickly wipes the blood off and bandaged it. He then placed Rana in his bed and lay beside her.

"Hey Shuichi I'll be up in a minute." Yuki closed the door and Ran down stairs.

"Is he up there" Hiro watched yuki plop on the couch.

"Yea he'll be asleep in no time." Yuki looked away annoyed.

"So guys what do you guys think having a slayer living in a house full of vampires." Tomha watched everyone's motions

Mika got up annoyed "Shuichi is still Shuichi, as long as he doesn't find out." Mika walked down to the basement.

"She's right but what happens if he finds out." K added.

"well two things, make him one of us and try to convince him were good or hill him and believe me killing I don't want to do." Tomha stared at the floor for a moment then back up at Hiro.

"Well will just have to wait till that time comes." Hiro got up and grabbed Ryuichi that was sleeping on the floor.

"Let's just go to bed." Yuki got up and stretched his body out.

Yuki walked in his room, and what he saw was so cute. Rana was laying on Shuichi.

Shuichi was in a sitting position holding Rana on his stomach; playing with her hair he opened his eyes knowing that two soft eyes were watching him. Yuki picked the girl up and laid her on the other side of the bed. Then Yuki crawled on the bed Shuichi held out his hands and Yuki laid on Shuichi.

The small boy held Yuki like a baby, but only his upper body. While the older man's legs were spread out on the bed. Yuki closed his eyes and he fell asleep. Soon after Shuichi fell asleep Yuki looked up and saw the boy sleeping he closed his eyes listening to Shuichi's heart beat, And for the first time Yuki cried not ever wanting that beat to die. To stop or to leave.


	5. Challenges

Hey I hope you all are enjoying my stories. Now that I got a computer at home I can start on my stories and get this complete for you guys. Well here you all go… chapter 5.

**CHAPTER 5:**

Yuki woke up, and found Shuichi gone and Rana, he ran down stairs and saw Rana watching TV.

"Hey kid where's Shuichi." Yuki started to panic.

"He went out this morning, saying that he hate's your guts." The little girl giggled.

"Why you little." Yuki was going to say something else but Hiro stopped him.

"He just left, said something about training." Hiro patted him on the back.

"Yea and were leaving to go eat and watch him train." Ryuichi hopped around trying to get his shoes on.

They waited for the sun to go down, and hey left. At the Conner they feasted. Hiro helped the little girl of course. When they were down they walked to the slayers building out side they saw Mikie standing by the building he waved for them.

"Hello guys." Mikie smiled

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" Hiro wondered and looked around.

"Well me and Shuichi was suppose to train but there were some spotting of vampires and he chased them down." Miki sighed "his having all the fun."

"I don't call getting in a fight called fun" Shuichi stood behind his friends.

When they turned around they jumped back Shuichi was covered in blood.

"Dame Shuichi what the hell happen" Mikie was too shocked.

"Well I found a mother load of vampires I killed 5 but they all ganged up on me and well lets see

I'm going to be hunting for a month." Shuichi passed his friends and he scanned his hand but it wouldn't open cause the blood on his hands.

"Hey Mikie" shuichi called over.

"Yea." Mikie walked over and before he could say anymore Shuichi wiped his hand on his shirt

"Ah man" Mikie yelled out.

Shuichi scanned his hand and the door opened. They got inside but they all stood away form Shuichi. When the main door open Shuichi stepped in followed by his brother and the rest.

"I'm going to take a shower be right back." Shuichi yelled out running up the stairs.

"Ok ill set up the training stuff." Mikie yelled back. "Come on guys you can help." Mikie and his new friends walked in a training room.

Mr. Yosho walked in with three men in suits.

"Mikie you and your brother are going to train with real vampires this time these three gentlemen are here to watch." Mr. Yosho and the gentlemen walked out as they walked out Shuichi walked in he had tight shorts on and no shirt he was drying his hair. His stuns turn yuki on.

"Hey are those my pants." Mikie yelled.

"Yea all mine are ruined." Shuichi laughed.

"What am I going to wear now?" Mikie started to pout.

"Oh stop pouting here's your other short." Shuichi threw them at him. "Go get dress."

Mikie ran out to get dressed.

"So Shuichi why are you wearing that." Yuki blushed.

"The boss says baggy clothes get in the way so we have to wear shorts."

Shuichi walked pass Yuki but Yuki couldn't hold back he slapped Shuichi's butt.

Shuichi laughed while rubbing his butt. He reached in the cupboard and pulled out two black weapon holders he strapped it around his leg then one by one he puts stakes, knives, crosses, in the pouch.

"Ok I'm back." Mikie entered the door.

They turned to see him but what they saw was shocking

"What took you so long?" Shuichi smiled but his smiled went away of what he saw.

"You cut you hair short." Hiro yelled.

"Yea boss made me." he laugh "he said it would get in the way." he walked to the cupboard and pt the same stuff on and he stood next to Shuichi.

"Wow they look identical." Suguru blushed.

"Yea scary." Tomah added.

Shuichi whispered something in Mike's ear. Then they laughed.

"Oh boys." Shuichi and Mikie called out.

When they turned everyone's face turned bright red.

Shuichi and Mike's body was facing each other their arms wrapped around each other and their hands were on each others butts. Shuichi and Mikie smiled a lusting smile and they looked so innocent.

Yuki and Hiro and the rest held their noise and ran out. Shuichi and Mikie moved away from each other laughing.

"Told you that would turn them on." Shuichi laughed.

"Ok you two time to practice." Mr. Yosho yelled in the speaker.

The boys stood next each other the room hat Mr. Yosho and the rest were sitting in. The room went dark their room that he kids were in grew brighter. He door hat suddenly open out came a guard followed by a vampires by another. 20 vampires came walking out. The guards left and the hungry vampires go in a circle with the boys inside.

"Ready Mikie." Shuichi's watched the Vampires slowly.

"Yes born ready." Mikie had a huge smile on his face.

"Go." Shuichi yelled as he leaped out grabbed one of the vampires shoulder's and flipped over the vampires head. When Shuichi landed on the grown the vampire fell to ashes Shuichi held the Sharp blooded stake in his hand and smiled.

"Come and get it." Mikie pulled out 5 sharp pins and held them between his fingers 5 vampires came after him and with one swing of Mike's hands all 5 vampires dropped dead.

Shuichi and Mikie killed all the vampires one by one till they were all nothing but dust. The two boys were breathing hard very hard.

Yuki and Hiro wanted to faint Mika and Tomah were in shock. And k and Suguru was scared and poor Ryuichi had his eyes closed hugging Hiro's leg shaking.

"Good job boys we got 3 more challenges for you this next one is called relatives." Mr. Yosho sat down.

"What" Shuichi and Mikie were confused.

He door opened and a man in a black cape came walking in he stood in front of he boys. The man removed the black cape. And the both boys jumped back about to cry.

"Father" Both boys manage to say.

"Now boys can you kill your father." One of the gentlemen asked.

Shuichi and Mikie couldn't speak or move. All the vampires that were watching in the other room stopped what they were doing to watch. Before Shuichi could blink his father was behind him. He went to turn but with on punch Shuichi's body hit the wall followed with Mikie. Mikie moved to see if his brother was ok but his dad picked him up and threw him on the other side of the room.

Hen he picked Shuichi up by the neck and lifted him in the air. Shuichi was chocking he tried to grab for he sharp cross but It fell to the ground.

"Now my sons become on of us." He took his sharp nail and cut Shuichi across the chest. He screamed out in pain. His father was going to bite Shuichi but then all Shuichi could see were ashes flying everywhere.

He looked at Mikie that was on the ground holding a gun in the air. Mikie slowly got up and walked over to Shuichi

"Hey you ok." Mikie ripped his own shirt off and wrapped it around his brother's wound.

"Yea I'm ok." Shuichi didn't laugh he wanted to cry but he didn't.

"That's enough no more for today." Mr. Yosho told the 3 gentlemen.

"No…" Shuichi got up. "We got 2 more I want to do them." Shuichi was bleeding and out of breath.

Mr. Yosho sat down speechless he two guards came in and faced Shuichi forward and Miki back touched Shuichi the lights went off then back on . What was in front of them were mirrors and inside the mirrors were their reflection.

"Now can you kill your self's if you get bitten and no ones there to do it for you." the second gentlemen said.

Shuichi and Mikie paused then raised there hand ha had a gun in it and shot the mirrors.

"When that time comes yes." both boys said.

The guards then shut the lights off and placed them in the positions the lights turned on and they were facing each other.

"Now here's a tuff scary question. Can you kill your brother when times comes that you have to hunt him."

Yuki humped up and growled but Hiro yanked him back down.

"Yuki" Hiro looked at him and back at the boys.

They didn't move. Hey stared at each other in the eyes. Shuichi and Mikie were in tears. But before Mikie could say a word Shuichi fell on top of him. Mikie fell to the ground with him. Everyone stood up fast but the gentlemen stayed seated

Mr. Yosho opened the door and all of them ran in. Yuki was at Shuichi's side first he picked him up Mr. Yosho showed Yuki were to go to get him fixed. Hiro and the others stood around Mikie who was still on the ground crying.

"You ok." Suguru asked.

"I'm glad he fainted." Mikie said "Because I didn't want to answer."

"Not so fast Mr. Shindo. Tomorrow you and Shuichi will answer it." The three gentlemen entered the room.

Hiro was going to say something but was stopped by Mikie.

"Do you really want my answer?" Mikie stood up Suguru helped him. "My answer is." Mikie smiled and evil smile.

"Go on." the gentleman on the left said.

"GO TO HELL" Mikie blurted out.

Everyone stared in shock even he three gentlemen.

"I will not kill him, if Shuichi was here now he would tell you the same." Mikie laughed. "I love him and I will not fight him."

The gentlemen glared at him and they left. Hiro and the others stared to cheer. But Mikie started to fall Suguru held him up.

"If you guys don't mind, I'm going o sleep. Mikie passed out on Suguru alls Suguru did was blush.

"You know what Shuichi has a loving brother o take care of him." Hiro smiled and patted Mikie on the head.

"Yea but it looks like someone has a crush on him." Mika looked at Suguru.

"Stop you guys" Suguru laughed.

"Aww Suguru and Mikie" hey all said laughing.

**: The next room:**

Shuichi laid in a bed Yuki sat next to him holding his hand even though he was a vampire and hw was a good slayer he still loved him. Yuki closed his eyes but opened them again when Shuichi touched his face.

"Hey" Shuichi smiled.

"Hey yourself." Yuki wanted to kiss him but couldn't.

Shuichi slowly sat up and the bed Yuki tried to push him down. But couldn't Shuichi got up and sat on Yuki's lap facing him. Shuichi licked Yuki's lips ever so softly.

"I'm sorry for that little scared back there." Shuichi laid his head on the man's shoulder.

"I'm just glad you ok." Yuki ran his hand up and down Shuichi's back. Yuki then trailed his hands back down his lover's back and grabbed his butt.

Just when Yuki was going o kiss Shuichi the door open Hiro walked in followed by Ryuichi, Tomah, Mika and k they stood in the door way blushing and Shock. Yuki jumped and Shuichi fell on the floor.

"Hah" Shuichi held his stomach

"Well I see that Shuichi is doing much better." Ryuichi giggled

"You two weren't going to do what I think you were going to do." K smiled.

"Well leave and give us 1 hour and come back and I'll tell you." Shuichi got up laughing.

They all begin to laugh then the door swings open Suguru was standing in the door way.

"Shuichi he boss wants to see you." Suguru ran back to the room that Mikie was in.

"I'll be back." Shuichi walked out of his room and headed to his bosses room.

When he got there Mr.Yosho and the 3 gentlemen that stood next to Mr.Yosho.

"Come in Shuichi." Mr. Yosho waved his hand for him to enter.

"Sir you wanted to see me." Shuichi was trembling.

"No we did." one of the men in black spoke out.

"It seems that your wound will take time to heal. Now in one week you and your brother are going to finish level 3" the third gentlemen said in a firm voice.

"If you don't Rana will die."

Shuichi stopped he had anger in his eyes.

"So Mr. Shindo do we got a deal."

"Whatever." Shuichi opened the door.

"Oh and one more thing I would check that blonde man out if I were you." The middle man said.

"Why" Shuichi looked confused.

"Cause when he walked by the mirror in the hall way when he was carrying you alls we saw was you…" All three men smiled

Shuichi looked shock he slammed the door and rubbed his head. "No I can't be there lying." Shuichi walked back to his room and looked at Yuki.

"What's wrong kid?" Yuki looked concerned.

"Nothing" Shuichi sat on the bed.

"SO what did Mr. Yosho want?" Hiro stretched his body out.

"He didn't want me those three mend did." Shuichi said in a low voice.

"Oh what did they want?" Ryuichi yawned.

"In one week me and Mikie has to complete level 3." Shuichi blurted out.

"What tell them to fuck off like your brother did." Yuki growled.

"I told them no." Shuichi said in a sad tone.

"Then what." Mika whispered.

"If I don…" Shuichi paused and looked at Rana who was asleep in k's arms. "They'll kill Rana."

They all jumped and they were in shocked Yuki got mad at what those men old Shuichi k just held Ran tighter.

"What did you do?" Hiro placed a hand on Shuichi's shoulder.

"I agreed to do level 3." Shuichi closed his eyes and sighed.

"Doesn't worry will think of something." Tomah stood up and stretched

"Well let's go to bed I think were all tired." Hiro Yawn and picked Ryuichi up who all ready fell asleep on his lap.

Yuki picked Shuichi up they walked down the hallway and opened the door to Mike's room. But they shut it fast.

"Dude I told you they liked each other." Mika laughed.

"Don't tell me Suguru and my brother are…" Shuichi blushed.

"Oh yea." Hiro giggled.

Hiro knocked on the door. "Hey you two love birds were leaving now meet us tomorrow nigh at my house.

"Sure think Hiro." Suguru giggled.

"Are they gone?" Mikie whispered

"Yea" Suguru giggled.

Hiro and the other's heard noises and they walked away blushing to death.

"Well that's something." Shuichi's eyes were wide.

They shocked their heads the elevator door closed and reopened to the open night sky. When they got home Shuichi had already fell asleep in Yuki's arms. Everyone went different ways and went to bed. Yuki was holding Shuichi just the same when he held him. Hiro held Ryu8ichi he same way and Yuki and Hiro both looked down at there lover's and whispered. "I love you." The house was quiet as every one slept


	6. Shuichi finds out

Chapter 6: Shuichi finds out.

The sun has set in Tokyo the night sky slowly appeared the stars shin brighter then before the half new moon came out in a week the moon will be full. In a big dark house were the vampires slept a light came on in Yuki's room. Followed by the living room light then the phone rang.

"Hello" Shuichi Shindo speaking." Shuichi said happily on the phone. "Oh Suguru" Shuichi placed a big smile on his face. " So how's Mikie, Great ok I'll tell them…. ok. See you then bye." Shuichi smiled and hangs up.

"Who was that."? Yuki yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"That was Suguru he said he was staying over at Mikie's they had fun so there going to stay together until Friday." Shuichi laughed.

"Oh well what are you doing up early." Yuki yawned again.

"Well today is a special day for a special person." Shuichi had a wide smile.

"Oh" Yuki looked confused.

"You'll find out." Shuichi laughed he sat on the couch watching TV.

Everyone was up at this time getting dress Ryuichi sat next to Shuichi both boys were giggling and acting strange.

"Good evening everyone." Hiro stood in the kitchen doorway he looked at everyone but they didn't say anything.

"Oh what's wrong," Hiro looked around. Something wasn't right.

"Hiro there's something wrong with Shuichi and Ryuichi." Yuki looked at Hiro

"Yea they've been quiet every since they got up." Tomha to looked at Hiro.

Hiro laughed but suddenly stopped laughing. "OH shit what day is it."

"HUH its Wednesday the 4th." Mika looked at the calendar.

"I'M GOING BACK TO BED." Hiro yelled but before he moved tow small bodies jumped on Hiro sending him flying to the floor.

"Dame to late." Hiro blurted out.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" Shuichi and Ryuichi both yelled and hugged Hiro.

"Is this normal." Yuki asked shock.

"Yep when ever Shuichi and Ryuichi are together there hyper but when there quiet together there always plotting something." K and Rana stood in the kitchen door way laughing. Shuichi and Ryuichi giggled.

"Hiro lets go out." Shuichi smiled getting up.

"Were too." Hiro stood up still trying to pull Ryuichi off.

"Well do you remember when we were eleven and on your birthday I bought you ice-cream and then we got lost and found that really cool club up on 5th street." Shuichi laugh.

"Yea I remember." Hiro smiled back.

"Well I want to take you to the club." Shuichi jumped up and down.

"You're kidding." Hiro smile went away.

"Nope so everyone get ready." Shuichi giggled.

"Sorry kid but you need to be a member there to get in." Hiro had to make up something to get Shuichi not to go.

"Well I know that so last night when you all fell asleep I went there." Shuichi said in a hyper voice.

"WHAT!" Yuki jumped up. "You went to bloody club last night." Yuki got angry.

"Yep I talk to a man named Ralph. And when I motioned your name Hiro he said sure and He'll see me tonight." Shuichi laughed again.

"Idiot you could have been killed going there by your self." Hiro jumped up anger as ever.

"Nope Ralph was nice enough to walk me home he told me the same thing." Shuichi sighed and smiled again. "Well get ready."

Shuichi waited on the couch for them to get ready when they were down they left for bloody club when they got there Shuichi waved to Ralph and he waved back he opened the door for them Shuichi and Ryuichi entered.

"Hey Hiro don't worry I made sure all the vampires played it cool tonight." Ralph smiled.

"Thanks man." Ralph went back to work.

Hiro saw Shuichi standing there looking around Hiro stood behind him.

"Well kid what do you think." Hiro whispered in Shuichi's ear.

"I like it I hope you do." Shuichi smiled at him and took off with Ryuichi to the dance floor. And they began to dance together.

Hiro sat down followed by Yuki and the others. They watched Ryuichi and Shuichi dance smiling and laughing in all their eyes all they saw was Shuichi and Ryuichi in slow motion going in circles. They all blushed when the light hit the tops of their heads.

"They look like two beautiful angels dancing under the sun light." Mika smiled

They were interrupted when Suguru and Miki started to laugh.

"What are you two doing here?" Hiro jumped up seeing Mikie.

"Well today is your Birthday and we just dropped by for a minute to say hi." Mikie giggled.

Ryuichi jumped on Hiro's lap.

"Oh you two done dancing already." Yuki stared at Shuichi.

"Nope I saw Mikie and I wanted to dance with him." Shuichi giggled pulling Mikie's arm.

"HUH I got to get going Shuichi." Mikie smiled trying to get his arm back.

"Oh go dance with him." Suguru laughed.

"Alright" Mikie followed Shuichi on the dance floor and they began to dance just like Ryuichi and him did.

They watched the two loving brothers dance around in Circles they smiled at each other as they danced it was so beautiful even the vampires stopped dancing and feasting to watch the boys dance. When the dance was over a slow dance came on. Yuki was going to go and dance with Shuichi but someone jumped on his body.

"Ahh Yuki-sama" A skinny girl hugged him.

"Oh no not you." Yuki tried hard to pry her off of him.

"Ah Hiro so nice to see you again." A man stood behind him.

"Oh Paul nice seeing you here." Hiro shook his hand.

Paul looked down at Yuki and a girl that was attached to him "so Yuki are you two dating."

"HELL NO." Yuki growled still trying to yank her off him.

"Hey Paul I thought she was dead." Hiro whispered.

"No way no vampire wants to bite her everyone thinks they'll catch her stupid ness." Paul laughed.

"Well I'm going to just so she can rest in peace already." Yuki got up. "Make sure Shuichi doesn't follow," Yuki walked away with the girl.

"Finally there will be some peace around here." Ryuichi laughed.

"Well guys I'm going to grab Mikie and go back to the V.H building see ya." Suguru waved bye and left to get Mikie.

"So I see he finally is back." Paul looked at Shuichi. "Man he grew."

"Yea" Hiro played with Ryuichi's hair.

When Hiro looked over to see Shuichi but when he didn't see him he panicked. He jumped up and looked around. He didn't see him at first but then he saw a pink-headed kid he grabbed his heart and sat down.

"What's wrong Hiro?" Ryuichi tugged on his ear.

"Nothing tells Shuichi to come here please." Hiro pointed to were Shuichi was.

: BACK IN THE ALLEY WAY:

"There now I wont have to hear or see her again." Yuki dropped the girl on the ground.

When he turn to leave he saw someone he never wanted to see when he feasted Shuichi stood there, Scared shitless the boys eyes were widen in fear, he wanted to scream but the air got stuck.

"Shuichi." Yuki took a step forward but Shuichi ran.

He ran fast to the Bloody Club. But he saw Yuki beside Ralph he couldn't believe he got there that fast. When Yuki looked at him. Shuichi ran off again and Yuki chased him. Ralph went inside to tell Hiro. When Shuichi looked back about a couple blocks from running he stopped to catch his breath when he looked back he saw nothing but when he face forward, Yuki was right there.

"Shuichi please I…" Yuki started to cry.

"Stay back." Shuichi shook with fear.

Yuki heard cop cars coming and he heard Shuichi scream. But Yuki covered the boy's mouth and went in the alley. He lets go of the boy's mouth but he screamed louder. Yuki grabbed him and pushed him up against the wall and covered the boy's mouth with his lips. Shuichi kicked and punched him but Yuki just kissed him and tears rolled off the older mans eyes.

"Shuichi please." Yuki begged.

"Get off." Shuichi pushed him and he screamed louder the before.

So Yuki bit the boy, not sucking the blood just to make him dizzy. Shuichi felt Yuki's fangs go in his flesh. Then Shuichi took the sharpest object and jabbed it in Yuki's side, Yuki lets go and he yelled as he pulled the pipe out.

"Why you little." Yuki stared at Shuichi trembling body.

The boy was crying he was holding his neck, the blood gushing out onto the ground. Shuichi backed away and ran to Hiro's home. Yuki ran after him. When Shuichi got in the house he locked the door and ran to Hiro's room and locked that too. Shuichi laid in bed hiding from Yuki.

: BACK AT THE CLUB:

"WHAT" Hiro jumped up.

"Yea, it seems that Shuichi saw Yuki feasting and ran; so Yuki went after him." Ralph said for the one-hundredth time.

"But Shuichi is right over…" When Hiro turned Ryuichi was standing there.

"Hiro Shuichi's gone." Ryuichi said panicking.

"Shit." Hiro ran out and the other's followed.

Hiro smelt Shuichi's scent and ran towards it. All's he was thinking about was Shuichi.

: AT HIRO'S HOUSE:

Shuichi was losing blood he panted a lot. He was sweating badly he was going in and out of consciences he went to go turn, but something was stopping him. He felt a wet towel go over his chest and neck. He kept on hearing sorry when he opened his eyes he saw Yuki. He tried to get away but Yuki puts his full weight on him.

"What did you do to me?" Shuichi yelled.

"I'm sorry but I wanted you to love me." Yuki kiss the bite mark he gave Shuichi.

"How could you do this?" Shuichi stopped moving the pain in his neck was gone. Yuki was making it go away.

"Shuichi become one of us, so I can love you forever." Yuki whispered in his ear.

Shuichi didn't say anything, Yuki then bit him again and Shuichi screamed.

Yuki bit his wrist. "Now Shuichi drink." Yuki moved his hand towards Shuichi but before Shuichi drank the door slammed open and a gunshot went off.

The bullet missed Yuki but Yuki flew out the window. Shuichi saw Mr. Yosho and other vampire hunter's surrounding him.

"Don't worry Shuichi I'm here." Mr. Yosho picked the boy up and carried him out of the room.

Hiro and the other's stopped 3 houses from his. They saw a V.H. truck followed by other cars. Hiro jumped in a near by tree the other's did the same. They saw Yuki but he was in a different tree crying. The Vampire Hunters came running out of the house. Mr. Yosho walked out carrying Shuichi in his arms. Hiro jumped when he saw how white Shuichi looked. Ryuichi started to cry when he saw the blood. The door room the neighbors opened and Rana ran out side running towards Shuichi."

"Daddy Shuichi." Rana ran crying holding out her arms.

Then a gunshot went off and Ran fell to the ground. Hiro and the other's started to cry.

"RANA" Mikie jumped over a few cars and landed in front of Rana.

"Rana come on hunny wake up." Mikie took his coat off and wrapped it around Rana's small body.

"Suguru, get Rana out of here and get her help with blood." Mikie called out. Suguru ran and grabbed her and ran off.

"What the hell is wrong she was a child." Mikie punched the men that shot his gun off.

"I want all of you to report back to V.H.H.Q now." Mikie pointed his fingers

"Yes sir" they got in their cars and left leaving Mr. Yosho and Mikie and Shuichi they're with only some medical staff. Mr. Yosho handed his brother to him. Mikie laid him on the ground.

"Shuichi… Shuichi… come on brother wake up…" Mikie ripped his shirt and held it tight around his neck. "Shuichi wake up or so help me…"

Shuichi opened his eyes and looked at Mikie.

"Ok… good… now how many time's have you been bitten…Shuichi wake up." Mikie yelled. Shuichi fell back to sleep.

"Dame ok lets get him back to the building, once there pump more A B+ blood in him and cover that neck wound up." Mikie picked Shuichi up and placed him in the van. Mr. Yosho got in and drove off leaving Mikie there to clean up.

When Mikie back was turned Yuki jumped down.

"Mikie I'm…"

Mikie pulled a gun out and pointed it at Yuki's forehead. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't blow you head clean off your body."

"Mikie I love your brother I ment him no harm." Yuki begged for forgiveness.

"I should kill you." Mikie was crying shaking the gun.

"Then do it, but when you do tell Shuichi I love him." Yuki stared at Mikie.

"Dame you" Mikie cried harder threw the gun down hard in the streets, Mikie ran off. Hiro and everyone jumped down and looked at Yuki.

"Hiro" Yuki couldn't even look at him.

"Yuki its not your fault we all messed up now lets go see what Mikie is doing before something happens to him." Hiro turned and walked away.

Tomha and Mika and K walked silently behind Hiro. Ryuichi stayed behind with Yuki. He was still crying and shacken up. When they got to the building Mikie stood out side they walked up behind him.

"What do you want." Mikie new it was them.

"we want to help." Hiro said camly.

The door opened and Mikie stepped inside. The door was about to close when Mikie puts his foot infront of it.

"Well you guys coming." Mikie just looked at the ground.

They entered the elevator the other side opened and they entered. Everyone rushed around getting stuff for Shuichi. They walked quickly to Shuichi's room.

"Stay out here." Mikie entered the toom.

Hiro rushed to the window to look inside. Yuki and the other's followed Mikie held his brother's hand the doctor's left. 4 hours went by and still Shuichi slept. Mikie fell asleep at the desk. The vampires slept in the one room on the chairs but yuki stayied awake to watch Shuichi's every movement. Ten hours went by Everyone woke and found Mikie cleaning Shuichi's wound. It was Thursday night and still nothing. Yuki was told to sleep that Hiro would watch.

Yuki tried to sleep but without Shuichi he couldn't but 5 hours later he slept. He had let sleep over take him. The other's fell asleep with Yuki. Ryuichi stood next to Hiro.

"Hiro, he'll pull threw go and get some sleep." Hiro kissed Ryuichi and he went to bed.

Hiro though staid awake that night and watched Shuichi sleep.

Review please. Thanks to all who read this story. I know my grammer and spelling is off but please thank you anyways. . loves to all.


	7. A brothers loveand saying goodbye

Na.No.Da everyone. Hehe only 4 reviews man... But it's ok just as long as people read them sorry if grammar sucks I never pay attention in English which I should have done.

Chapter 7: A brother's love/ saying bye.

Friday came. Shuichi still slept. The 3 gentlemen said when ever he wakes and heals that level 3 will be finished. Mikie left the room and woke up the sleeping vampires.

"Hey its night fall and I know your hungry and I want to check on Rana." Mikie motioned his hand for them to follow. Once out side the hunted for food. Once they were done they went to Hiro's house. They entered and saw Suguru asleep on the couch with Rana on top. Mikie woke him; Rana was going to be fine.

"Shuichi is he ok." Suguru asked calmly.

"His Still asleep but he should be fine." Hiro said.

"Make sure Rana eats Ralph is holding two meals for you guys at the club.

They left the house and went back to the building. When they got in the main room. The 3 gentlemen stood in front of them.

"May I help you?" Mikie gave them a cold stare

"It's time to finish the 3rd level." The men on the right said.

"What Shuichi is still not well?" Yuki growled

"Oh yes he is, we gave him a shot to wake him, his dress and ready to fight a vampire."

The third men said smiling.

"Oh yes Mikie we know you became one of those blood suckers along with you friends." The 3rd Gentlemen pointed to the stairs. "Let's go"

They walked up the stairs and walked to a dark room. Were they sat. Mikie entered the room were Shuichi and him had to fight. When the lights came on Shuichi was sitting on a chair with his legs crossed. He stood up and kicked the chair out of the way.

"Shuichi what did they do to you." Mikie took some steps towards him.

Shuichi eyes were dim you couldn't see his pupils just the color pink. He threw a knife at him but hit the wall instead.

"I got to Mikie or this whole building will blow with everyone inside." Shuichi wasn't acting himself.

"Enough I'm a slayer you're a vampire, let's go." Shuichi ran after Mikie but Mikie moved.

"Shuichi were brothers please don't do this." Mikie dogged every thing Shuichi threw at him.

"I'm sorry." Shuichi threw a knife at Mikie that nipped his Shoulder.

"Aww," Shuichi growled and threw another on at him. "Fight back."

"No I will not, I love you and that's that." Mikie dogged the last throw.

"What's wrong scared." Shuichi laughed.

"Yes I don't want to lose you." Mikie cried out.

Shuichi went to throw a sharp stick but actually missed when Mikie said that.

"Shuichi kill him NOW or die." The gentlemen on the right yelled out.

"I don't love you, get up or I'll go after your lover Suguru." Shuichi laugh.

Mikie got up and slammed Shuichi's body up against the wall. He grabbed him by the neck and Shuichi went in the air.

"Kill me, but don't touch Suguru." Mikes eyes turned red.

"Now Shuichi kill him."

Shuichi held up the knife and pointed it at Mikie, But Shuichi dropped it.

Mikie was confused wondering what Shuichi was doing. Then Shuichi kicked Mikie in the stomach which sent him flying back. Shuichi walked over at Mikie and pulled him up, then he lend in and his mouth was against Mikie's ears. About 5 minutes Mikie's eyes widen Shuichi moved and Mikie fell to the floor. Blood was running out of Mikie's body.

Yuki and Hiro were in total shock Ryuichi cried and ran to the next room.

"Good job." The 3 Gentlemen got up and walked out and entered the room that Shuichi was in.

"You are a true vampire hunter." The tall men shook his hand.

"SIR it's a trap…" Before the man on the floor said anything else. Mikie killed him****

The tall man jumped back, Shuichi pulled out his gun and shot the man that was beside him. The tall blonde man ran out the door and down the stairs. Hiro and the others rushed to them.

"I'm so sorry, did I hurt you bad." Shuichi helped Mikie up.

"Only a little." Mikie laughed holding his side.

"What the hell is going on?" Hiro jumped in the room.

"Like I told you Hiro. I love my brother and I'll never hurt him." Shuichi smiled he looked at Yuki.

"Yuki." Shuichi started to cry.

When Yuki was about to hug his lover. The alarm went off.

_**Alert. This building will self destruct in minus 5 minutes and counting.**_

The red lights kept on blinking on and off.

"Lets get out of here." Hiro picked Mikie up and they ran to the doors everyone took the emergence exit. They got in the elevator and left. Once out side they ran far from the building. They looked around seeing if everyone's here. Then something snapped.

"Where's Ryuichi?" Shuichi got up and looked around.

"He still in there." Hiro yelled.

Shuichi looked at his watch "Ok we got 3 minutes; I'll go and get him."

"NO Shuichi." Mikie cried out.

Shuichi kissed his brother "I love you." He smiled "I'll be back." Shuichi ran towards the building, he entered it and ran up the stairs.

"Ryuichi… where are you." Shuichi screamed.

"Shuichi" Ryuichi yelled back.

Shuichi ran and grabbed Ryuichi

"Lets go the building is going to blow." Shuichi and Ryuichi ran towards the elevators. Once inside the door shut.

"Were going to make it." Shuichi Sighed.

"Where are they?" Hiro Paced back and forward.

"Oh please hurry." Yuki glared at the door.

When they heard the door of the elevator ding. The sighed of relieve. But then their nightmares happen. Then building blew up. Fire and smoke rose to the sky. Hiro's eyes widen and Yuki screamed.

"Noooo." Mikie got up and ran towards the building, But Yuki and Hiro stopped him. They held him tight and a three cried out in pain of lost.

They all started to cry, Mika fell to her knees Tomha held her K Stood there, He looked away broke down crying.

"SHUICHI YOU PROMISED, YOU'LL COME BACK." Mikie held Hiro and Yuki, Shacking and crying.

They all had red eyes; they stood there crying watching the building collapse to the ground. The sun was going to rise, they all wanted to end their life's right there but k told them about Suguru and Rana. So they grabbed each other and ran to Hiro's house once inside they slammed the door shut and fell to the ground crying. They told Suguru, but he fainted. Rana was still asleep. Nobody moved. They all cried them self's to sleep. That night they all woke up, but Mikie was missing, they ran out the door down the street to the building. They stopped and stood there. Mikie was crying harder at the burnt wood and metal that was lying around.

"LAIR, GOD DAMME IT SHUICHI YOU DAME LIAR, YOU SAID YOU'LL COME BACK." Mikie kicked and screamed he kicked a hard metal door, and hurt his foot.

He fell to the floor crying Yuki and Hiro and the rest came up and hugged Mikie.

"Well take care of you Mikie." Tomha cried out.'

Hiro told them to take Mikie home. But Hiro and Yuki stayed behind looking at the Smokey building.

Hiro was going to say something but found it hard to say instead he started to cry.

"I know what your going to say Hiro, we lost our lovers are good friends and the annoying loud hyper active kids." Yuki puts his hands back in his pockets and his hair covered his eyes.

"How could you be mean those boys were are life's I mean…." Hiro looked up and saw some thing sad tears slowly ran down Yuki's face.

Hiro slowly got up and Hugged Yuki and they both cried out. They didn't know that the rest of their friends didn't go home but stood there crying watching two males that doesn't like to cry actually cry.

The next two weeks Hiro and everyone packed there things of what they needed they locked the doors and window's up tight so no one could get in. They walked slowly to the burnt down building they stood in a row. With a Boca of roses flowers in there hands. That had Shuichi and Ryuichi's name on them. One by one they placed the flowers down Hiro and yuki cried a little but Mikie broke down crying.

"I don't want to say good bye it hurts." Mikie held the flowers tight in his hands.

"I know none of us do." Hiro walked off the rest followed. They stopped and turned around to see what Mikie would do.

Mikie kissed the petals and placed them on the ground. "I love you brother." Was written on the card. Mikie turned and walked away, they walked to the airport not one of them looked back. At the airport they got on the plane and left.

They left because Tokyo was now a sad place where ever they would go. Shuichi and Ryuichi would pop in their minds and that lead to crying if they would have stayed they would have cried forever or to death. So they left sworn not to return again. They looked out side and the last thing they saw was the resting place of Shuichi and Ryuichi. And an image in their heads of Shuichi and Ryuichi dancing that night when they were still alive.


	8. Two hearts that healed

Hello everyone. I changed my screen name from jimmy-kudos' girl to Shuichi-kun Shindo if anyone wants to know who I am it's just me…. NO chapter 6 wasn't my last I just wanted to keep you guys hanging and guessing what would happen next lol… but I now that was rude of me so here's chapter 7 enjoy.

CHAPTER 8 two hearts that healed.

It's been three years, since the incident in Tokyo; Silence has over come Hiro and Yuki. Their hearts shattered before them. They tried everything to forget, but nothing seemed to heal their hearts even getting pleasure from others. Not even that helped. They couldn't even get them out of their heads. They even prayed for death, but it never came, even blood from their victims didn't taste good.

Suguru and Mikie became unseapeart lovers, they would never leave each other but Mikie stayed with Hiro and Hiro and Yuki, for it does help relax some of their pain that Shuichi's brother was there. Mika and Tomha started to love each other more then before. Losing two close people killed them. K watched Rana grow from smart to some scholar. A Rana call Yuki dad and Yuki doesn't mine it because Shuichi was called father as well.

One night Yuki and Hiro didn't even bother getting out of bed. Everyone else was in the living room. Mad but sad but some one has got to make them listen.

"Yuki now I'm about to go up there and beat those two." K stood up angry as ever.

"Now, now k, their hearts haven't healed it will take time." Mikie sat there calmly.

"Yea but It's been three years." Tomha pointed out.

"I'll go talk to them." Mikie got up and walked in Hiro's room. "Hiro" he said in a soft loving voice.

"Please Mikie…Come in" Hiro sat up on his bed, looking at the window then at Mikie.

"Hiro, Please heal your heart. Stop thinking of the past..." Mikie closed the door. "It will only hurt you more." Mikie sat on the Conner of Hiro's bed.

"It's hard Mikie when you lose a lover, and dear friend." Hiro wanted to cry but not in front of Mikie.

"Hiro we all lost a part of us when they died. Were all sad, confused on how to live without them." Mikie wept "It will be hard but Hiro sitting up here and moping won't help come down and start all over." Mikie got up and took something out of his pocket. "Here it's for you" Mikie threw a small red box. "We bought yuki one, but I don't know what he done with it." Mikie opened the door.

"Mikie…Thanks" Hiro smiled at him, Mikie smiled and shuts the door.

He looked straight ahead at Yuki's door the placed a hand on the door knob and he turned it slowly he peeked inside.

"Yuki" Mikie softly said "Yuki."

"What do you want?" He growled not knowing who it was.

"Huh I'm sorry." He opened the door wider. "I'll leave you alone."

"NO Mikie…Come in." Yuki was at his balcony.

"Yuki, Please were all worried about you and Hiro." Mikie stepped in.

"Kid there's nothing you guys can do or give me that will ease my pain." Yuki didn't even look at Mikie but he did now he was close in tears.

"Yuki what is it that you want to ease your pain?" Mikie shad a few tears.

"I want Shuichi back." Yuki growled at him.

Mikie jumped a little frightened "huh…but we can't give you that."

"Alls I want is to hold, taste him, I need him, and I hunger for him." Yuki paused "I want to taste his lushes' blood. I want him in my bed I want him." Yuki cried.

"I see," Mikie was to crying he couldn't give him this.

"Please Mikie leave me." Yuki walked back out to his balcony.

Mikie walked half way down the stairs, he stopped and slid down and sat on the stairs crying. He looked at the door that Yuki was in he then new what he must do. He walked down stairs everyone saw, that his been crying.

"My love, what's wrong." Suguru jumped up and Hugged Mikie

"I can't heal Yuki he wants Shuichi but I can't give him Shuichi." Mikie sat on the couch hugging Suguru.

"There's nothing we can do to give him what he wants." Mika Sobbed

"Yes there is, but I don't know if he will take it." Mikie continued to hug Suguru.

"Mikie, tell us." K said.

Mikie didn't say a word.

"I understand." Suguru said in a low voice.

Mikie and the other were confused of what Suguru said.

"Go Mikie become Shuichi for one night." Suguru didn't smile.

"But…Suguru." Mikie wept again.

"GO!" Suguru turned his head "I'll be waiting for you tomorrow night."

Mikie got up and walked to the stairs, he turned around to see Suguru, But Suguru didn't look back. He walked up the stairs to Yuki's door.

Suguru wept when he left.

"Suguru that was pleasant of you" Tomha new what Suguru ment by become Shuichi for Yuki.

The others agreed on the words of Tomha and they hugged Suguru.

Mikie knocked on the door, but no one answered he opened the door and found no Yuki. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He sat on the bed waiting for Yuki to return. When Yuki returned Mikie watched every move he made. Yuki jumped when he saw Mikie on the bed.

"What are you doing Mikie?" Yuki sat on the end of his bed.

"Yuki what if I tell you I can give you Shuichi for one night. Will that heal your heart?" Mikie started to shake.

"Yea that would heal my heart but you can't give me him so please go and let me rest." Yuki pointed to the door.

Mikie got up. "Yuki…let me be your Shuichi for one night." Mikie didn't look at Yuki.

"What" Yuki's hand dropped to his side as he stood up.

"Shuichi is my brother i'm his flesh and blood. I mean let me heal your heart, take me let me be Shuichi tonight!" Mikie started to cry.

"Mikie" Yuki was too speechless to talk. He looked over at the crying ki9d that is willing to let him take him.

"Please Yuki." Mikie cried not once looking at Yuki.

Yuki just sat down speechless he couldn't believe of what he just heard. Mikie slowly walked over to Yuki and sat on his lab like a little child. Mikie wrapped his arms around the older man's neck and laid his head on Yuki's shoulder. His neck was uncovered Yuki was shaking he placed his hand on the back of the boy, He looks at Mikie's neck. Mikie lets out a moan, as the boy started to run his fingers down and up Yuki's neck.

"Take my blood Yuki." Mikie cried out.

Yuki sunk his teeth in the boy's neck, sucking the blood slowly. Mikie just moaned.

Yuki with drew his head, Mikie lifted his head slowly the Yuki kissed the boys soft lips. The older man licked the boy's lips for entrance. Mikie opened his mouth, and the older male trusted it in tasting his mouth. It was the same as Shuichi blood and all. Yuki bit his tongue and Mikie Sucked the blood up. Yuki then bit Mikie's neck again.

"Drink, drink until you can't no more." Mikie begged him.

So Yuki did, He drunk and drunk. Mikie was very weak now from the blood lost. Yuki told Mikie to drink his blood and so the boy drunk the older man's blood. When Mikie was done he laid on top of Yuki to tired to go on. Yuki laid Mikie down to sleep for a while, but some thoughts went threw his mind he walked out of his room and down the stairs. There he saw Suguru and K sitting on the couch K saw Yuki.

"So you're down already." K said bitterly.

"No, I can't do it." Yuki growled at himself.

"You got to Yuki he wants to heal you." Suguru jumped up.

"Suguru his your lover." Yuki shot back.

"Yes, He is and forever but you." Suguru started to cry. "…You…will never have the same Shuichi Mikie is yours for tonight. Go let him heal." Suguru hugged Yuki begging him to let Mikie heal Yuki.

"Thanks old friend." Yuki walked up stairs to his room.

Yuki saw Mikie sitting up on his bed. Yuki crawled to him and kissed his lips Yuki slowly took Mikie's shirt off followed by his pants Mikie was left with his boxers. The small boy took the older males shirt off and pants followed by his boxers. The boy pulled his own boxers off and laid down. Yuki started to kiss up and sown the boys white chest. His arms sliding up and down the boy's hip. The boy left out several moans. To Yuki's surprise it sounded like Shuichi. The older man kissed the boys lips as he grained on the boys their erections touching one another.

"Yuki…take me." Mikie cried out.

Yuki kissed the boys lips and spreaded the boy's legs he entered one finger then two the boy shivered as Yuki went in and out of him. Then he pulled out of him and then Yuki got up and puts on lube and gets back on top of Mikie.

"I'm going." Yuki pressed his lips on Mikie's

Yuki slowly entered him. Until he was in fully Mikie felt pain but it went away after a while. Yuki started to pump into Mikie then he grabbed Mikie's hardness and started to pump him. Mikie moaned in pleasure. So did Yuki.

"OH Shuichi. I love you." Yuki said softly in Mikie's ear.

Mikie wasn't worried at all when he said his brother's name. After all he was being Shuichi for the night.

"Harder Yuki!" Mikie cried out close to his climax.

Yuki went harder after a few good hard fast pushes they both climaxed. Yuki licked his fingers and laid beside Mikie they both cuddled together.

"I love you Shuichi, I always will." Yuki cried.

"And he always will love you." Mikie said.

After a while Mikie fell asleep Yuki took Mikie and gave him a bath. Then he walked down the stairs carrying Mikie with him to his surprised Suguru and the others were awake. They saw him carrying Mikie down. He placed Mikie in Suguru's arms.

"Yuki he was supposed to sleep with you." Suguru looked confused.

"He has healed me." Yuki smiled "And for what he did out of love for Shuichi and you he healed me."

Everyone smiled at Yuki Suguru held Mikie tight.

"Well lets get to bed i'm tired." K got up and stretched.

Yuki walked up stairs and he saw Hiro standing at his door.

"Hiro." Yuki called out.

"I know what happen." Hiro smiled. "That boy is truly the brother of Shuichi."

"Yes through and through now and forever." Yuki said with a smile.

That night two hearts that didn't heal for three years was healed by a brother. Yuki slept soundly thinking of Shuichi and Hiro slept soundly thinking of Ryuichi. Mikie indeed healed two hearts and there forever thankful.

As time passed Yuki and Hiro got better. And tried to stop thinking about them, but in time old memorize come back but they did not weep. They continued in life with their friends. And the new life started together.

Thanks to all the reviewed my story.

eXnay: Thanks for saying my story looks good. This is my first gravitation fanfic lol.

Eiriloveshuichi: AHHH don't cry please, it will make me cry… (Sniff Sniff)

GravityFail: Wow you're my biggest fan thanks very much. (Blushes)

Demonic Dragon: NOOO! Its not the end of my story it would suck lol. You'll just have to find out what happens lol …

Tear-Trax: Everyone seems they cant wait for me to update lol just keep reading its going to get good soon.


	9. Going back two strangers

Hello I'm on a role today I just posted up Chapter 8 now i'm going for 9 lol. This chapter should be better so none of you will cry anymore Hehe.

CHAPTER 9: GOING BACK / TWO STRANGERS.

The night sky settled over the big city of New York. The stars was shinning brightly the moon was full. In a small part of New York the house of the vampires lived it was quiet at first but it go loud, yuki was yelling again. Yuki was throwing things big and heavy things at his friends which they were dogging the throws. Trying to calm Yuki down before he killed some one which he really wanted to right now.

"Yuki calm down!" Hiro dogged every glass cup Yuki threw at him.

"YOU SON OF A…" Yuki was silenced by Mikie.

"Now, now there's a child right here." Mikie turned his attention back on Rana and smiled "Don't worry daddy Yuki will calm down"

"When did you guys make this decision?" Yuki was ferrous; he glared at everyone with that killing look.

"We all discussed this last night we got to go back to Tokyo." K dogged the chair that Yuki threw.

"Why, we all promised not to go back." Yuki yelled out, His temper rose every minute.

"I know this but, we got to get the rest of our things in my old house." Hiro tried to explain.

"How do we even know it's even standing, It's been two hundred years." Yuki growled at him, about to throw the T.V.

"I called Ralph up its still there." Suguru looked up towards Yuki's way.

"Were just going there for a week." Touma pointed out.

Yuki sat down next to Mikie he was still angry about the whole thing he glanced at Hiro then he glanced at the floor.

"FINE, one week." Yuki yelled out he stomps up the stairs to sleep.

"Well that's settled. Tomorrow were leaving for Tokyo." Mikie jumped up "well good night." Mika went to her resting area.

Suguru and Mikie ran to their room, happy Touma joins his wife. Hiro has gone to bed after Touma left. K was going to bed with little Rana but she wanted Yuki tonight.

She walked up the stairs slowly and with her small little hands she knocked softly on his door.

"Daddy Yuki." She said softly she was a beautiful little angle hardly anyone could hate her.

Hiro opened his door, "Rana daddy Yuki is in a bad mood, so come sleep with me." Hiro gave off a smile.

But Yuki's door opened and Yuki stepped out, Picked Rana up and took her inside and shuts the door. Hiro smiled bigger. "Now that would work." He shuts his door and went to bed. In the next room, Yuki laid Rana on his bed and crawled in bed too. Rana sat up and looked at Yuki. With her beautiful voice she spoke.

"Please daddy Yuki don't be mad that were going to Tokyo we need the rest of our stuff. And I want…well… we all want to say our prayers to our friend resting place." She started to cry knowing Yuki was upset.

Yuki pulled her close she laid down beside him. She wrapped her arms around his.

"Don't worry I'm not mad, Now get some rest." Yuki said in his calm voice.

Rana, fell asleep Yuki watched Rana sleep like he has for two hundred years, He kept Rana beside him because Shuichi loved her. And so Yuki grown to love her as well. Finally he fell asleep the whole house was asleep. The suns rose over New York and over are sleeping vampires. The sun has set. Yuki slowly got out of bed, and walked down stairs. Everyone had their shoes on and ready to go.

"Hey why didn't you get me up?" Yuki growled.

"Well we tried." Hiro finished getting Rana dressed.

"Well if you're going, get ready." Touma jumped up and got his coat on.

Yuki got up and ran up stairs he threw off his clothes and he got his black pants on then a white button up shirt he left some of the buttons unbutton at the top showing his chest. He got his black shoes and walked down stairs. With in minutes they left to the airport. When they got on the plain, no one spoke to each other nobody said a word. When the plain landed in Tokyo airport they couldn't believe their eyes, Tokyo has changed indeed taller buildings stranger looking cars.

As fast as they could they ran towards Hiro's old neighbor hood they slowed down, nothing has changed in this neighbor hood. But what shocked them the most was the old V.H. Building was rebuild and it now was the S and R, V.H Building it looked the same but more buildings were added on it. They turned to leave, but they saw three young boys running down the street. They jumped up in a near by tree to hide from them.

"Hey Leo come on." The small boy yelled out.

"Steven, I'm hurrying as fast as I can" Leo cried out.

"Sir Leo isn't running fast enough." Steven ran up to the older boy.

"Leo come on." The older boy yelled back.

"Andy I'm coming." Leo ran and finally caught up.

"Sir Do you think our bossed will be ok back there." Leo cried out and out of breath.

"Yes they've done this for two hundred years more then that at least and there good fighters." Andy smiled.

The three young boys ran to the building and the door opened and they entered the door, when the door closed Hiro and the other's got down from the tree.

"What was that all about?" Suguru looked rather confused.

"Seem's like those kids are vampire Hunters and that there's a fight near by." Yuki called out.

"Well let's not get involved in this." Hiro ran quickly to his old house the others followed.

When they got there, they couldn't believe there eyes. Hiro's house was unbounded the windows had curtains on them all the boards were gone and the porch light was on. When they got up on the porch Hiro had a key he kept he opened his eyes and what shocked them everything was the way they left it, but dusted everything was in good clean shape. Pictures of Hiro and Yuki and everyone else were hanged on the walls.

"What's going on?" Hiro could believe what he was seeing.

"I don't know maybe since Ralph new we were coming he cleaned and fixed the place up." Touma rubbed his head.

"Well let's go to the club and see what's new." Mika smiled.

They walked out closing the door behind. They walked to the bloody club. It was still the same they saw Ralph sitting outside.

"Yo Ralph long time no see." Hiro smiled

"Well, well my man Hiro it's good to have you back." Ralph hugged Hiro.

"Hey thanks for what you did to the house." K smiled and Shook Ralph's hand.

"HUH man I didn't touch your house." Ralph was confused.

"Then who cleaned it." Yuki gave Ralph a cold stare.

"Well after you all left, two weeks went by and finial two young males moved in." Ralph sat back down.

"Odd all our things are still in there." Touma nodded rubbing his head.

"Well maybe Friends of yours moved in you guys were very popular back in the day." Ralph started to laugh.

When they were going to walk inside, they heard guns shots go off behind them they turned and saw vampires running, and behind them two fast males ran after them, they wore Black clothes guns on their hips and head phones on their heads.

"What's going on?" Suguru hid Rana behind him.

"OH those two, those guys are vampire hunters the best of the best they own the building the S and R V.H. building." Ralph rubbed his head and sighed. "Those two are even vampires." Ralph added. "And they live in you house."

"Let's go and see who they are." Hiro said with a smile on their face.

"Well will split up, Yuki, Touma your with me, K, Mikie, and Suguru your Mika, keep Rana save and go after the small boy, well go after the other." Hiro said and him yuki, and Touma ran after the taller boy.

"Let's go" Mikie and the others ran after the other.

"R292…what is your position."

"R9921…My position is…" R292 was breaking up.

"R292…do you copy…" R9921 Yelled louder.

"I copy R9921, I'm on cherry road me and my men got hem surrounded."

"Ok R292 stay were you are I'm coming."

"I copy that R9921…over."

R9921 started to run, while he refilled his gun. But little did R9921 new three vampires were watching him.

"Ok men the boss is coming so let's keep them here." R292 repeated.

"Yes sir."

R292 went to get his stuffed animal rabbit, but it was gone.

"Looking for this." One of the Vampires pulled out a stuffed rabbit.

"Hey that's mine." R292 Yelled out in anger "Give it back!"

"NEVER!" the vampires said.

In fast, amazing speed R292 was behind the vampire and he took the rabbit back. "NA, NA." R292 teased then ran back to were he was standing.

"Why you." The vampire came straight for him but a gun shot went off and the vampire went down.

R292 looked back and smiled "R9921!"

"Dame It R292 is that all you think about is that rabbit of yours, I mean you would die for it." R9921 scolded him.

"Hey you know this rabbit is everything to me." R292 cried out.

"Yea I know." R9921 patted R292's back.

Hiro and the others met up with K and the others.

"So what did you find out?" Yuki Looked over at K.

"Nothing much just that R292 character loves that stuffed animal."

"Hey that rabbit looks familiar." Hiro looked at the rabbit that R292 was holding.

"You vampires Hunters think your so hot." One of the vampires in the back called out."

"So are you guys looking for a fight?" R292 yelled out.

"I want all vampire Hunters to fall back me and R292 can handle this." R9921 Yelled.

"Yes sir."

"Come on" R292 Yelled out.

All 20 vampires ran after them. But R292 and R9921 stood still.

"Ready R292." R9921 got in position

"Ready" R292 and R9921 had begun the fight.

After a long battle all the vampires were killed the V.H truck came by to get rid of the corpses. The two Young boys walked back. Hiro and the others followed but hid in the shadows.

"Man let me tell you what that was hard so are you sure that one vampire didn't bit you." R292 ask worriedly.

R9921 was walking very slowly behind, he was breathing weakly and holding his side he was tumbling when he tried to walk.

"Hey R9921 did you hear me." R292 turned around he saw R9921 falling to his knees.

"R9921." R292 ran towards R9921 "are you ok R9921." He kneeled next to him.

"I can't breathe help take my helmet off." R9921 cried out.

"But R9…" R292 was silenced by R9921.

"Their dead, so No one will notice." R9921 said in pain.

R9921 and R292 helped each other to take the helmet off.

What Hiro and the others saw took their breath away and what stun them more was the second person taking his helmet off. They couldn't move they seemed paralyzed. They all thought there minds were playing tricks on them. Again.

"Their alive." Hiro and the others said together.

"Shuichi are you ok"

"Yea Ryuichi" Shuichi coughed up some blood but wiped it away with his hand.

"Ok Shuichi gets on my back." Ryuichi got closer to Shuichi

Shuichi got close and he managed to get on Ryuichi's back.

"Shuichi hold on." Ryuichi held very tight on Shuichi as he ran very fast.

Hiro and the other are followed quickly.

"How can they be alive?" Hiro was near tears. "And not even now about it."

"I don't now how can we not now." Yuki ran as fast as Hiro was now

When they got caught up with Ryuichi and Shuichi they stopped in the park, but something was wrong people were coming out of the shadows.

"You dame vampires" A tall old ma stood in front said angrily.

"Get out of my way humans." Ryuichi showed his sharp teeth.

"NO you vampires think you can kick who ever you want." A young woman said holding her dead son.

"I didn't want to hurt you please go." Ryuichi cried out. Trying to protect Shuichi from any harm.

"NO look what you did to Leo." A young man pushed their son on the ground.

"Leo, what are you doing out of the building." Ryuichi was saddened.

"Enough all you vampires die." The group started to gather around them.

(Ok I'm done with chapter 9 man typing this stuff out is a killer hehe. Well hopes you like did you guys think I would really let Shuichi and Ryuichi die silly BAKA! Shuichi and Yuki are my favorite Yaoi lovers and Ryuichi and Hiro arm my others. How could I kill them I would kill my self if I would of killed them hehe… Take it easy guys there back and ready to get there hormones going with their lovers lol. Next chapter might contain Lemon hell if I was away from my lover that long well you know I would to want to fuck him hard hehe silly me ok REVIEW.)


	10. The invitation

Ok guys, not much to say right now I just want to update the chapter. Just to let you all know now there are like 30 some chapters to this story. Ok. Bye.

Chapter 10: The invitation

"Let's get them." The mob of people came closer screaming at the boys who were scared to make a wrong move because of Shuichi's injury.

Ryuichi was at a lost, he took Shuichi off his back, and they both kneeled down. Ryuichi used his body to protect Shuichi. Ryuichi motion Leo to join them, So Leo crawled over and he too used his body to protect Shuichi.

"What are we going to do" Leo cried out. He tried his best to cover Shuichi's body up.

"I don't know." Ryuichi held on tight.

Ryuichi and Leo closed their eyes. For the first time scared. They were waiting to die or to be beaten to death, but it never came. The mob got very quiet. Leo out of bravery opened his eyes to see what was going on. What he saw was emptiness. All the humans were gone. Ryuichi opened his eyes too and saw nothing.

"What happen?" Ryuichi looked around seeing if they were hiding.

"It seems that they all vanished." Leo got up, he looked down at Shuichi. "Boss we need to get Shuichi help."

Ryuichi picked Shuichi up and ran to their building. Once inside Hiro and the other's came out from hiding.

"I can't believe it" Hiro slid to the ground and sat there.

"Shuichi and Ryuichi are alive." Mikie fell to his knees.

"What are we going to do" Touma lean up against a tree staring at Hiro.

"Well when they come through those doors, will go and see them." Mika said with a smile of joy.

"NO, it would scare them bad." Yuki stuck his hands back in his pocket, he felt paper and he pulled it out to read.

"Then what are we going to do." Suguru started to whine.

"Is any one up for a costume party tomorrow night" Yuki held up a peace of paper and smiled.

Thoughts went threw their minds, a good plot and they all smiled at the thought. Three hours before sunlight came Hiro and the other's waited for Shuichi and Ryuichi to come out.

"SO Yuki, what's the plain." Hiro looked up at yuki with amusement in his eyes.

"Well let's see we should invite Ryuichi only." Yuki continued to stair at the door.

"And not Shuichi" Hiro growled

"You'll see." Yuki smiled.

Just when Hiro was going to yell, the doors to the building open. And Ryuichi came out holding Shuichi on his back. Another young tall man stood outside the door. Before they left the men kissed Shuichi's forehead. Hiro and the other's tried very hard to hold Yuki back from killing that man. They watched the young man leave and the two males left as well, they followed those two home hiding in the shadows.

Ryuichi walked home quiet still carrying Shuichi on his back. Once inside Shuichi had woken up and gone to take a shower. Hiro and the others sat in the tree looking threw the living room window. Ryuichi laid on the couch watching T.V. then they saw Shuichi walking in the living room wearing a tight, shorts they were unbutton and unzipped a little. The towel hung over his shoulder.

"Hey, Ryuichi it's your turn." Shuichi moved his bangs from out of his eyes.

"Ok," Ryuichi jumped up and walked over to Shuichi. Ryuichi grabbed the towel and pulled it off of Shuichi's shoulders.

"I'm going to use yours." Ryuichi smiled and ran upstairs.

Shuichi smiled he walked to the couch, as he passed the night stand he turns on the fan, he then falls down on the couch, but he gave a yell when he landed on his wound. He laid there he back facing the window he didn't want to move it will start to hurt again. Yuki and the others watched him, Yuki was only looking at his slim waist and his small tight ass, and he was blushing all the way. Hiro and the other noticed Yuki but didn't want to stop him. An hour later Shuichi fell asleep on the couch. And Ryuichi came down stairs Ryuichi went to the window and opened it up. He then walked to the couch and knelt down next to Shuichi.

"Hey, Shuichi wake up." Ryuichi shook Shuichi.

"Ouch, Stop my wound hasn't held right." Shuichi cried out in pain.

"Sorry, hey turn over and let me see it." Ryuichi patted him on the shoulder.

Slowly Shuichi turned, facing the window, Ryuichi took the bandage off, and the boy wound was bad.

"Hey, I'm going to call Mr. Higurashi." Ryuichi got up to get the phone but Shuichi grabbed his arm.

"Don't you call that pervert here." Shuichi growled

"Ok don't get so mean." Ryuichi snatched his arm back.

Shuichi was indeed in much pain he could barley breath.

"Shuichi, I'm going to ease your pain a little." Ryuichi kneeled beside his wound.

"Ok" Shuichi closed his eyes

Ryuichi got close to Shuichi Ryuichi bit his tongue and quickly Ryuichi's mouth went over Shuichi's wound. The boy flinch but he relaxed when Ryuichi's blood mixed in Shuichi's wound easing the pain. Ryuichi pulled back blood dripping off his fangs. Ryuichi smiled.

"Your blood has sweetened over the years." Ryuichi giggled while licking his lips.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Shuichi smiled.

"Well go to bed Shuichi the sun will be up soon" Ryuichi got up to shut the window.

"Ok," Shuichi gets up and stretches and started to yawned he walks up stairs to go to bed.

Ryuichi went to go shut the lights out, until the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Ryuichi ran to the door. He opened it and stepped out he saw a letter on the ground. He picked it up and carefully opened it up.

"Ryuichi" Shuichi yelled out from the stairs.

"I'm coming" Ryuichi yelled back still looking at the letter.

He closed the letter up and walked inside he walked up stairs, he met Shuichi up there.

"So, what took you" Shuichi had anger in his voice.

"I found a letter on the porch but nobody was there." Ryuichi shrugged his shoulder.

"What letter" Shuichi raised an eye brow.

"An invitation to a costume party" Ryuichi smiled happily.

"You're not going." Shuichi had a serous face on.

"But..." Ryuichi started to whimper.

"NO" Shuichi kissed Ryuichi's cheek and went to his room.

Ryuichi went to his and slammed the door and plopped on the bed. A few hours later they were asleep. Hiro and the others went into the basement.

"Tomorrow night Ryuichi and Shuichi will be ours." Hiro started to giggle.

"Hey guys, tomorrow is also Shuichi's Birthday" Mikie jumped up and down with excitement.

"Yea and we got the perfect gift." Touma looked at Yuki followed by the others.

Yuki was fast asleep in a Conner they all smiled when Suguru pulled out a big red bow.

"Tomorrow is going to be funny." Mika yawned

"Well let's get some sleep, we do need our rest." Hiro laughed.

Hiro and the others found a dark place to sleep tomorrow was a big day the house was quiet just how they liked it.

Review…


	11. Seeing your face

Hello everyone I'm so sorry that I haven't been up dating in my story. To busy in graduating at two places. Well know that I'm done with school and don't have to worry about it I can finally sit down and work on it. Please enjoy .

**Chapter 11: Seeing your face. **  
The night sky set in Tokyo, The house of Hiro was quiet, Ryuichi was asleep until a slam of the front door. He jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs. The first thing he saw was Shuichi sitting on the ground next to the door.

"Shuichi what's wrong?" Ryuichi kneeled down beside him.

"My mind is playing tricks on me." Shuichi started to breath a little harder then before.

"What are you talking about" Ryuichi was now panicking.

" I thought I saw Yuki again." Shuichi started to cry.

"Awe, Shuichi." Ryuichi hugged him.

"Hey let's go to the party." Ryuichi begged him to go.

"No, you can go I'll just stay here." Shuichi paused for a minute. "Oh, who are you meeting?"

"Well on the letter it says your dear friends" Ryuichi smiled. " Well I'm going to get ready." 

Ryuichi ran up stairs to get his Costume on. Shuichi sat on the couch. About 10 minutes later Ryuichi came back down stairs with his costume on.

"Well Shuichi I'll be back in a couple of hours, and there's a present on the table for you." Ryuichi

kissed Shuichi's cheek. " Happy Birthday" Ryuichi smiled and left. Before he laid down the phone rang. Shuichi picks the phone up.

"Hello Shuichi Shindo speaking." Shuichi said in a calm voice.

"Uh Mr. Neel... Forget what...OH SHOOT My concerts tonight...Yes I'll be there...ok bye"

Shuichi ran up stairs into his room. He threw off his clothes and he put on his leather pants, a very,

very short shirt. It showed his whole belly and some of his chest. And he puts his black shoes on. And a long fur coat. He brushed his hair and ran out of the house.

"I Can't believe I forgot, If Hiro was alive he'll kill me."

Shuichi ran as fast as he could to the costume party. But he saw Mr. Higurashi trying to follow him so he hide in the bar. He looked everywhere for Ryuichi he saw him sitting at a table with seven masked humans. He ran over and he slammed his hands on the table, Scaring everyone.

" Shuichi, You came." Ryuichi smiled his happy smile.

"Nope...I'm leaving...but first I need to... hide." Shuichi was out of breath trying to catch it.

"What for?" Ryuichi looked frighten. 

"From him" Shuichi pointed to Mr. Higurashi from a distance.

"Oh he followed you, Oh god here he comes." Ryuichi started to panic.

Shuichi looked around trying to find a place to hide. He saw a big gap between a tall blonde masked man and a medium, long black haired masked man. So Shuichi jumped the table and sat between them. The two men were looking at Shuichi.

"I'm sorry" Shuichi smiled, He looked at Mr. Higurashi and saw him coming straight for this table.

"Uh Shuichi that's not a good hiding spot." Ryuichi giggled.

"I know, so if you guys don't mind I'll be back up after he leaves." Shuichi smiled at Ryuichi who

had a wired look on his face. And in seconds Shuichi went under the table.

"Shuichi, you idiot" Ryuichi shouted out loud.

"Ryuichi shut up." Shuichi yelled back.

Mr. Higurashi cam to the table he started at Ryuichi. " Have you seen or know where Shuichi is..."

"Yea I do... His out on a date with his lover." Tyuichi smiled.

"Oh, Who?" Mr. Higurashi said in a anger but calm voice.

"Uh...uh... Yuki." Ryuichi lowered his head in shame.

"Oh I see well if you see him tell him he can't hide forever." Mr. Higurashi left.

Ryuichi sighed, but then he screamed out when something hit him in the head. He looked over and saw two anger eyes. 

"Oh, Shuichi" Ryuichi knew he was mad.

"Why the hell did you say his name?" Shuichi growled a horrifying anger.

"I'm sorry." Ryuichi wanted to cry.

"Never mind." Shuichi looked at his clock and started to panic.

"What's wrong?" Ryuichi had a worried look on his face.

"I got a concert to go to, I was so busy this week I forgot." Shuichi jumped back over the table and landed in front of Ryuichi.

"OH man it's tonight!" Ryuichi jumped up.

"Yea, I got to go, Hey Ryuichi please come for the last song." Shuichi smiled.

"OH" Ryuichi smiled back.

"Yea I'm going to sing number 1" Shuichi said in a hyper voice.

"NUMBER 1!" Ryuichi almost fainted.

"Yea so be there." Shuichi smiled and ran towards the exit.

"What's Number one." One of the masked humans asked.

"Uh well its a song that him and his best friend Hiro made up as kids but never got to play it for a record." Ryuichi was watching Shuichi leave.

**:AT the Concert:  
**Shuichi ran inside the building, There stood 6 humans with clothes and stuff in there hands.

"Sorry I'm late." Shuichi said in a joking way.  
Shuichi stepped in his dressing room and the humans dressed him. When Shuichi was done he wore very short shorts tight. A belt went around his stomach. He wore a short shirt that showed his belly. Leather went from his ankles to above his knee. He wore a small, sleeveless jacket and leather gloves. He had belts going down both legs. And A chocker around his neck. He was drop dead sexy. And so the concert begins.

**:Back at the party:**

The music was blaring, and the lights were dancing everywhere. Ryuichi plopped down at the table so did the long black haired man.

"So you guys get enough dancing." A girl called out.

"Yep we got to go Shuichi's last song is coming up." Ryuichi stood up still out of breath.

"Yea I can't wait." The tall blonde man jumped up.

"So tell me, Hiro when are you guys going to tell Shuichi that your all alive." Ryuichi looked down at Hiro with lust in his eyes.

"Well we were going to tell him tonight..." Hiro shot his head up and looked at Ryuichi with shock.  
The others were as shocked as Hiro was.

"But how" Hiro was silence by Ryuichi.

"When we danced, that's what gave you away." Ryuichi smiled and tears ran down his face.  
Ryuichi slowly took Hiro's mask off they stared at each other before a word was spoken. Hiro stood up eyeing Ryuichi's body.

"Come" Hiro held out his arm. Beckoning Ryuichi to fall in his arms.

"Hiro" Ryuichi did what Hiro wanted him to do.  
Yuki and the others slowly took there masks off. all were smiling.

"Welcome back." Ryuichi said with more tears.

:At the Concert:

An hour went by, Shuichi was in his dressing room getting ready for his last song. He was about to put his shoes on when the door open. He looked up but what he saw made Shuichi fall on the ground. He closed his eyes and reopened them. But this time he saw Ryuichi.

" Shuichi are you ok." Ryuichi helped him off the ground.

"I'm going crazy, I thought I saw Yuki." Shuichi shock his head. " Nah well I got to go."

" Uh tell me, how are you going to do the guitar and keyboard solo." Ryuichi asked coarsely.

"Oh, I'm not I couldn't find anyone that could play the Solo's so I'm not doing it." Shuichi placed a fake smile on. " well enjoy the song." Shuichi ran out of the room.

"OH, Hiro, Suguru." Ryuichi smiled

"Don't worry we know what to do."

All three smiled an evil grin.  
As Shuichi entered the stage fans were everywhere, Screaming and crowding. Shuichi smiled and waved. He got in position and the music started.   
The keyboarder started to play a nice rocking beat. And people started to clap. Shuichi started to dance and the lights all flashed on and Shuichi begun.

"There comes a time,  
when you face the toughest of fights,  
searching for a sign,  
lost in the darkness of nights,  
the wind blows so cold,  
standing alone, before the battle begun,  
but deep in your soul,  
the Future unfolds,  
is bright as the rays of the sun."

Chorus:  
"You got to believe,  
In the power of love,  
You got to believe,  
In the power of love,   
power of love,

Shuichi started to dance like never before, Touching his waste and stomach, This was turning most people on. Shuichi then begun the second part of the song.

"They sing in motion,  
there's a light that flows from the heart,  
it's a chain reaction,  
and nothing will keep us apart,  
stand by my side,  
there's nothing to hide,  
together will fight to the end,  
take hold of my hand,   
and you'll understand,  
what it truly means to be friends,

Chorus;  
You got to believe,  
In the power of love,  
You got to believe,  
In the power love,

"It gives meaning to each moment it's what are hearts are all made of you got to believe in the power of love.   
The power of love,  
power of love,  
The power of love,   
power of love,"

Shuchi knew that Hiro's solo was coming up now, but he couldn't stop to think, about Suguru and Hiro's solo. So he was about to sing something for the solo, But before he opened his mouth the guitar started to play. So was the keyboard solo.  
Shuichi couldn't believe it, It was the two solo's of his two friends and it was perfect. It was soft at first and it started to get loud, People were screaming at the guitar solo, but nobody could play that solo but Hiro. His eyes went wide in shock, he turned around in slow motion, he started at the guitarist, when he stepped in the light, it was Hiro, he turned his head and saw Suguru, he started to panic he turned to face the crowed, he was whiter then before.  
And started to shake really bad. When he looked in the crowed he saw. Yuki and Mr. K, Mikie, Tomha, Mika, Al were standing together Ryuichi was standing in front of them. Shuichi started to cry. When Hiro's solo ended. It was time for Shuichi to sing the chorus, but it never did come. Shuichi fainted on stage. He laid on his front. It got very quiet, Hiro threw his guitar down. and ran to Shuichi shaking him. the curtain closed Ryuichi and the other's jumped on stage.

"Shuichi...Shuichi" Hiro Screamed out.

"Hiro, Don't worry he just fainted." Ryuichi said trying to catch his breath.

"But Shuichi never Faints on Stage." Hiro continued to shack him.

"Well, there's a first for everything, besides, you guys shocked him." Ryuichi started to laugh. holding his sides.  
Yuki picked him up. "Where should we put him?"

"In his dressing room." Suguru called out.  
They went to his dressing room and laid him on the couch. They placed a cold rag on his head. they all exited the room to get some stuff for him. When they returned Shuichi was not in the room.

"Were did he go." Tomha looked around.

"Oh, are you looking for Mr. Shindo" A male voice spoke out.

"Yea" Mikie spoke back.

"Well he went home, said something about, seeing a face that scared him." The make shocked his head and went back to work.  
Without a word, they ran out of the building, towards Hiro's house. When they got there, a car was parked in front of the house.

"Hey that's Mr. Higurashi's car." Ryuichi pointed out.  
They walked up to the house. Ryuichi slammed the door open.

"Where's Shuichi?" Ryuichi yelled at Mr. Higurashi.

"OH, Ryuichi his upstairs getting dressed." Mr. Higurashi pointed to the stairs.

"What are you doing here?" Ryuichi got mad. "You didn't touch him"

"No, he called me to pick him up at the concert, something spooked him his not acting himself." Mr. Higurashi stood up. " Well since your here you can take care of him." Mr. Higurashi left with a smile on his face.

" I wonder what he was smiling about." Hiro growled.  
Ryuichi closed the door and locked it.

"Ryuichi is that you" Shuichi called down from up stairs.

"Yea." He yelled back.  
They heard foot steps coming down the stairs.

"You will never believe why I fainted I mean, man" Shuichi stopped for a minute brushing his hair then began walking down stairs.

"What did you see." Ryuichi said in a teasing voice.

"Well I saw..." He turned the canner, his head lifted up. his eyes grew wide, his body shocked "I saw them" Shuichi voice gave out.  
He closed his eyes, and opened them, but they still were there standing in front of them. He closed his eyes and back away he lend up against the wall. He thought this time they would disappear when he opened them again, he saw Yuki standing close to him.

"Yuki" Shuchi still was shacking in disbelief.

"Shuichi, were not a illusion, were here now." Yuki placed a hand on Shuichi's shoulder.

"Oh my god" Shuichi slid down slowly to the ground, tears fell from his eyes.  
Yuki knelt down, and hugged him. Mikie ran to join them, The others followed hugging each other.

"Your alive all of you are here." Shuichi trembled on his words.

"Yes, forever" Hiro cried out. "We'll never leave again." They all began to cry.


	12. Shuichi's birthday gift

**Chapter 12: Shuichi's birthday gift**

It was three o'clock in the morning. Four hours before the sun will rise. Shuichi was laying on the couch, His head rested on Hiro's legs. Hiro played with Shuichi's short pink hair.

"Hiro, I'm so happy." Shuichi smiled, small tears forming in his eyes.

"Yes, I am too." Hiro started to cry a little.

"Hey, were did everyone go?" Shuichi noticed that is has been quiet for a long time.

"Oh, they went to get a birthday gift for you." Hiro giggled knowing what they were really doing.

" I don't want a gift, I already got it." Shuichi hugged Hiro's leg.

"OH, you did." Hiro said in a teasing voice.

"Yes, It was my friends, it was you guys." Shuichi giggled.

Hiro closed his eyes, still playing with his friends hair. Shuichi moaned at his touch. Hiro just smiled.

"Oh, Shuichi!"

The kitchen door open. Shuichi got up to see what's going on. Ryuichi had a huge smile on his face.

"Ok, Yuki come out." K yelled back into the kitchen.

Shuichi looked towards the kitchen door, about a minute later Yuki walked out. He stood there, Shuichi's face was beat red. Yuki wore black pants a white open shirt he had a big red bow on his head, And a collar with a chain hanging off his collar.

"Oh, Yuki" Shuichi started to laugh.

"Here's your gift." Mikie giggled.

Yuki walked to a wall that was near the stairs, Hiro got up and stretched.

"Well I'm going to bed, Coming Ryuichi." Hiro held his hand out smiling.

"YOU BET!" Ryuichi ran and jumped on Hiro's back.

"Night you two." Mika waved her hand.

Shuichi got up and walked passed Yuki. With out a word Yuki felt a small tug on the leash. He turned to see Shuichi pulling on the leash Shuichi was eyeing him.

The other's watched with amusement in their eye's. Yuki had a lusting smile on his face as he followed Shuichi to the bedroom. Once inside Yuki's lover took the collar off of him. Yuki slowly took Shuichi's shirt off. The older man picked up the boy and pushed the boy against the wall. The boy wrapped his arms around the older males neck. Shuichi started to cry. Yuki looked at him with love in his eyes. Yuki then licked the tears while whipping the other tears away. Shuichi gave Yuki a loving kiss. They moved to the bed. The boy took the older male's shirt off. And slowly unbutton his pants. Yuki pulled Shuichi's pants off followed by his boxer's. He kissed his small lover. Shuichi lets out a small moan. Yuki manage to take his pants off. They both were naked kissing and touching each other.

"Yuki...I want you now." Shuichi moaned out.

"And you shall." Yuki nibbled on the bite mark he made 200 years ago.

Yuki slowly spread his lover's legs, the older male licked his fingers and slowly he moved his hand down to his lover's sweet spot. He pushed his finger in. Shuichi shivered when Yuki slowly went in and out of him. Yuki then entered a second finger. Shuichi kept moaning. When the time was right Yuki entered Shuichi fully. Both males screaming out in pleasure the feeling of their bodies together. They both reached their climax, Yuki laid next to Shuichi both breathing hard. They laid there for a few minutes trying to catch their breaths. Yuki cuddled closer to his lover holding Shuichi in his arms. Yuki snuggled his noise in Shuichi's pink short hair. When things got quiet, Shuchi and Yuki thought they heard the guys laughing down in the basement, but they didn't think of it much. The small boy fell asleep in his older lover's arms. Soon Yuki fell asleep still wrapped around Shuichi.

Every couple of hours Shuichi would wake up to kiss Yuki making sure it wasn't a dream that Yuki was real. When Shuichi laid down to go back to sleep someone pulled him into a embrace.

"You know, your not going to get much sleep if you keep waking up just to kiss me." Yuki laid his head on Shuichi soft pink hair.

"Just making sure your real." Shuichi cuddled in Yuki's arms.

"Shuichi, Tell me." Yuki paused for a moment and continued. "How did you and Ryuichi survived?"

"Well most of it was a blur, alls I remember was a big loud explosion and when I woke I was in some house and I wasn't human." Shuichi started to cry. Yuki just whipped his tears away.

"Let's not dwell on the past no more." Yuki kissed Shuichi's lips. Shuichi and his lover made love again. They both got rest before the sun fell.


	13. Aurthor's Note please read

Hello this is the author of True love never dies away... I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a very long time. I'm not done with this story there are more chapter's to come. Im going to college January 20th 2007 and I'll have a computer with me at all times. I will be up dating my story for you all. Please forgive me I had lots of problems with my life like moving away from all my friends then getting kicked out of my house cause my mom's new dame boyfriend told on me for fighting with my brother.. Something like that. Anyways im very sorry about not updating again. Please bare with me. I'll try hard to put chapter 13 and 14 up before I go to college and when im at college ill settled in and then ill finish my story up for you all. Review this and tell me that this will be ok and I hope you newcomers love this story love you all.

Your only, Shuichikun-Shindo


End file.
